


Pasión de Vegetales

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Jaejoong se dedica a actividades secretas, está claro que su <i>Soulmate</i> tiene que investigar. Todo el mundo sabe que lo de Yoochun no es investigar, siempre termina dejándose llevar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasión de Vegetales

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Por mucho que me gustaría, no me pertenecen. Lo cual es un ascazo, pero bueno.
> 
>  
> 
> Escrito hace años como reto personal para sacar a mi autora de parodias interior a la luz.

 

 

Jaejoong llevaba un par de días estando raro. Yoochun había sido el primero en darse cuenta. Se lo había comentado a Junsu tras un período adecuado de observación. Junsu todavía tenía que trabajar en su sutileza y que Changmin se enterase de que tramaban algo y Jaejoong no los pillase con las manos en la masa era una muestra más que significativa de que algo pasaba. Yunho, cuando los había visto cuchicheando en el salón, había decidido seguirlos a ver qué se traían entre manos.

Changmin era el que había hecho los cálculos. Desde hacía dos semanas, Jaejoong se pasaba las dos horas que generalmente pasaba delante del armario pensando en ropa delante del ordenador. Enfrentarse a él de forma directa nunca acarreaba nada bueno para nadie, así que Yoochun fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para idear un plan en el que él y Yunho iban a ser la distracción, Junsu el encargado de vigilar y Changmin el que copiaría el historial de su portátil a una memoria para poder investigar a posteriori.

La operación fue rápida y en principio, los cuatro estaban seguros de que científicamente, había sido imposible que se enterase de que habían hecho algo. Eso no significaba que alguno de ellos se librase de las miradas cargadas de sospecha de Jaejoong, (esas que generalmente estaban reservadas para Changmin y gritaban _“sé que has robado comida en mi cocina y encontraré pruebas que te incriminen”_ ), especialmente Yoochun. Mientras consiguiesen que Yunho se alejase de Jaejoong, Junsu era perfectamente capaz de ocultar delitos de este tipo, Changmin tenía años de experiencia con la comida (esas miradas, a estas alturas, ni siquiera le afectaban) y Yoochun... Yoochun era Yoochun. Mientras la broma fuese divertida y despertase su curiosidad, no iba a permitir que lo pillasen con las manos en la masa. Ahora bien, Yunho seguía sin saber muy bien qué pasaba. Si Jaejoong se le acercaba cantaría a la primera.

Yoochun se encontró en una encrucijada. ¿Dejaba que Changmin se encargase de secuestrar a Yunho y mantenerlo lejos de Jaejoong o se ocupaba él de proteger su secreto y ponía a Changmin a hurgar en la información?

Tardó dos minutos en decidirse. Él era quién tenía que ver lo que Jaejoong tramaba. Changmin, su mejor alumno, podía entretener a los dos mayores sin que Jaejoong sospechase que él y Junsu estaban trabajando con él. Y de todas formas, echarle la culpa a Min era algo sistemático. Todos estaban seguros de que lo llevaba en la sangre. Como el alcohol. O ser... él mismo: único, inigualable y todos esperaban que irrepetible. Por su salud mental.

Así que ahí estaba él, en cuanto consiguió deshacerse de todos, sentado en su coche con el portátil en las rodillas, y cargando el USB con lo que Changmin había copiado.

No se esperaba que la página más reciente del historial fuese algo hecho por fans. No se lo esperaba para nada. Sintiendo un poco de miedo y una cantidad insana de morbo, dudó solo dos segundos antes de abrir el enlace –y en ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que estaba violando la privacidad de alguien. Sus consideraciones eran egoístas: a veces, ni siquiera Yoochun podía afirmar que su mente no terminaría dañada para siempre si hacía lo mismo que Jaejoong.

El diseño de la página era simple. Fondo blanco, letra negra de tamaño estándar… lo único relevante era la imagen de cabecera. Como buen artista, tenía que reconocer el talento dónde lo veía y en esa imagen lo había. También los tenía a todos vestidos de vaqueros y… ¡Junsu le estaba tocando el culo! Bueno, el Junsu de la imagen le estaba tocando el culo al Yoochun de la imagen, que parecía inmensamente feliz con ello. Al menos, tampoco salía terriblemente mal parado, como podría ser el caso de Jaejoong. Yunho, Changmin y él eran la parte central de la imagen y los dos primeros parecían estar peleándose por Jaejoong, que, en el centro de la imagen miraba al frente e ignoraba a sus dos pretendientes.

Si la imagen en sí era perturbadora (joder, eran sus amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero Yoochun nunca había querido follar con ninguno de ellos) que Jaejoong se pasase horas y horas en esa página… Yoochun no quería ni considerar lo que eso podía significar. Porque ya tenía bastante con ser él mismo. No quería reflexionar que quizá Jaejoong sí que quería follar con alguno de ellos, porque eso le haría explorar ese camino y tenía bastante miedo de lo que podría encontrar en su propio interior.

Sin darle más vueltas, pasó al contenido de la página. La entrada más reciente rezaba: “ **Pasión de Vegetales, capítulo 19** ”

—¡Joder!— masculló en voz alta. Un poco más asustado que antes de haberlo visto (“ _no en serio_ ,”–siguió una voz en su cabeza– _“¿diecinueve capítulos? Si era una de esas historias lo que importaba era el sexo, ¿no? ¿Para que necesitaban diecinueve putos capítulos que, aparentemente, rondaban las siete mil palabras cada uno? ¿Por qué no iban al porno y ya?_ ”).

Buscó el índice y abrió el principio. Sus planes de averiguar a qué andaba Jaejoong seguían siendo más fuertes que el terror que las fans, a veces, le provocaban.

 

 

**Pasión de Vegetales, por Maia Altair**

 

_»Había sido un día destinado a ir mal desde el principio. Changmin lo sabía. Llevaba semanas temiéndolo y cuando se despertó, al alba, nubes de tormenta acompañaron su humor. Hizo las tareas matutinas con el interés de siempre, evitando a Kyuhyun ya que sabía que su amigo no tendría piedad para burlarse por muy de malas que él estuviese. También procuró no cruzarse con Minho. Tenía la paciencia a punto de estallar y su estrategia de ser delicado con los sentimientos de su amigo (esos que Changmin, lamentablemente, no correspondía) se esfumaría en una retahíla de puñaladas rastreras. No quería destrozar al pobre chaval así que, durante la mayor parte de la mañana, trabajó solo. Al menos, hasta que su capataz y mejor amigo (se habían criado juntos en el rancho, y Yunho siempre había sido su mentor y protector) se acercó a decirle que había llegado la hora de bajar al pueblo a recoger a su nuevo empleado._

_Changmin se había enterado por el padre de su padre de que iban a tener visita en el rancho. Uno de los viejos amigos de su abuelo, que se había mudado a la capital poco después de la boda de sus abuelos pero con quién había conservado una estrecha amistad, había muerto un par de semanas atrás. Si cabía, el hombre (Don Kim) era mucho más rico que su abuelo, y si Changmin no recordaba mal, pariente lejano de la familia de Junsu. Ellos trabajaban parte de sus tierras, aunque cuales eran exactamente era algo que Yunho sabría mejor que él. Lo importante y lo que había puesto a Changmin de un humor de perros, era que, Don Kim solo tenía un nieto que heredase su inmensa fortuna. Un nieto que había sido criado en la ciudad por la difunta esposa de Don Kim y, que, en palabras del abuelo de Changmin, era el típico niñato de ciudad, con cuatro deportivos aparcados en el garaje y que no solo nunca había dado palo al agua sino que además usaba la frase “_ soy un artista _” para escaquearse de hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo real._

_Y por eso, la estúpida cláusula que había convertido a Changmin en un miserable. Con el visto bueno de su abuelo, el niñato de ciudad tenía que pasarse un año en el rancho trabajando como uno de los peones para poder heredar. Si se negaba, las riquezas pasarían directamente al abuelo de Changmin y a la familia de Junsu. Por no mencionar que sus deportivos, su vida de clase alta y todo lo que ese tipo poseía se convertirían en nada._

_Como no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse generoso hacia su nueva garrapata molesta, si no aparecía en diez minutos, y teniendo en cuenta que llevaba media hora esperando le parecía un margen más que generoso, se iba a ir al rancho y que el tipo se buscase la vida. Es que hasta se negaba a llamarlo por el nombre. Recordaba perfectamente que se llamaba Jaejoong, pero Changmin no ponía nombres a los insectos que le irritaban la existencia y este niño pijo de ciudad no iba a ser nada más que eso. La única diferencia consistía en que podía aplastar un mosquito pero con el pijo iba a tener que vivir un maldito año._

_Casi invocado por su mente, rodeado por una estela de humo, un biplaza deportivo blanco apareció por el fondo de la carretera y se detuvo delante de la camioneta de Changmin. Se cubrió la cara con el sombrero, escondiendo su expresión de fastidio al mismo tiempo que se protegía del polvo. Tarde, molestando y sin respeto hacia los demás. La situación mejoraba por segundos. De no ser porque el deportivo estaba completamente arruinado (era evidente por el sonido a roto y el humo que salía de la parte del motor) se habría planteado ser más borde._

_—¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Putas carreteras del infierno, joder!_

_La voz era indescriptible, o al menos, Changmin no tenía calificativos que ilustrasen adecuadamente el color y la tonalidad. No era la voz de barítono de Yunho, ni la masculina de Minho y desde luego, no la de Junsu, que uno siempre pensaba que no tenía nada fuera de lo normal hasta que lo escuchaba cantar. Todos bromeaban que habría ganado millones siendo cantante pero Junsu reía y decía que le gustaba la vida tranquila del campo, que ya tenía un fan en Hyukjae y que no quería más. El Pijo tenía una voz… sexy. Simplemente sexy. Changmin estuvo seguro al instante de que eso era lo que pasaba cuando se vive a base de vicios: que se termina con una voz acorde con la situación._

_Se quitó el sombrero de los ojos y una parte perversa en su interior empezó a disfrutar nada más descubrir que además de tener voz de zorra, su invitado forzoso venía envuelto en una camisa de cuadros demasiado grande, con vaqueros y botas demasiado caras para trabajar. Era menudo, parecía no tener una gota de fuerza en los brazos (al menos tampoco tenía flotadores de grasa en la cintura y eso no podía más que animarlo) y de cara… Changmin jamás había visto a nadie que pareciese más una tía. Sus hermanas eran más masculinas que él._

_Kyuhyun iba a cebarse con él y Changmin iba a reír cada gracia._

_Por lo pronto, tenía que presentarse y…”_

 

—¿Has descubierto algo Yoochunnie?

La voz de Junsu hizo que Yoochun saltase en su asiento.

—¡Joder Junsu! ¡Casi me provocas un ataque!

—¿Tan concentrado estabas?— rió Junsu con esa tintineante risa que nunca fallaba en iluminar el día de Yoochun— ¿Qué lees? ¿A qué anda hyung?

—¿Estás seguro que estás preparado para verlo?— preguntó, colocando la pantalla en un ángulo que impidiese que Junsu viese la página—. Jaejoong—hyung está leyendo un fanfic.

—¿Eh?— Junsu puso cara de asco, perfectamente consciente de lo que “fanfic” solía implicar—. ¿Sobre nosotros?

—Sí, sobre nosotros. Mira la imagen de cabecera— dijo, y le enseñó la imagen.

—¡Te estoy tocando el culo!

—Ya ves. Yo todavía no aparezco, que solo me ha dado tiempo a leer el principio del primer capítulo y aparentemente la historia va en el diecinueve.

—¿Salgo yo? ¿De qué va?

—Te mencionan. No sales especialmente mal parado, porque lo primero que dicen de ti es que tienes una voz increíblemente buena.

—¡Ja! ¡Me gusta esta historia!

—Si bueno, pero justo después dicen que la voz de Jaejoong- _hyung_ es sexy. Bueno, que Changmin piensa que la voz de Jaejoong- _hyung_ es sexy, que no es lo mismo. Ah, y somos vaqueros.

—¿Vaqueros? ¿En plan como en el oeste? ¿Vamos en busca de oro y fama?

—No. Vaqueros de tenéis un rancho con caballos y tenéis que limpiarles la mierda y todas esas cosas— Junsu hizo un puchero—. Y Jaejoong- _hyung_ es un chico de la capital que tiene que ir a pasar un año al rancho de Changmin (en el que Yunho es el jefe de los vaqueros, y trabajan Kyuhyun y Minho) si quiere heredar un montón de millones.

—¿Y yo que hago?

—Tú vives en el rancho de al lado, supongo, porque se dice que tu familia tiene tierras y está emparentada con el abuelo de Jaejoong, que es el viejo rico que lo manda a aprender a trabajar al rancho. Y supongo que Hyukjae trabaja para ti, porque lo mencionan.

—¡Oh! ¡Mola! ¡Hasta en fanfics soy mejor que Hyukjae!— volvió a echarse a reír—. De todas formas, Changmin está empezando a perder terreno con esto de mantener a Yunho y Jaejoong distraídos y sería mejor que volvieses.

Yoochun asintió. Iba a apagar el ordenador pero ahora le había picado la curiosidad. En una hoja de papel anotó la dirección de la página web y se propuso, al menos, leer el primer capítulo esa misma noche. No necesitaba ocultarse en el coche para eso. Con asegurarse de tener el programa con el que solía componer abierto, o el Aion, era protección más que suficiente.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

Changmin tardó un buen rato en darle esquinazo a Jaejoong. Era consciente de que había forzado su suerte alargando la distracción tanto pero en cuanto su _hyung_ se puso a cocinar para la cena, se escaqueó hasta la habitación de trabajo en la que Yoochun se había encerrado poco después de reaparecer.

—¿Tanto miedo da lo que has encontrado para que necesites esconderte?— preguntó nada más entrar, asustando al líder de su pequeña conspiración. Además de saltar en su silla, Changmin no perdió de vista el cambio de programa que hizo. Un intento burdo para ocultar lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho él lo mismo cuando veía porno en su portátil? Pero Yoochun no era de los que escondían cosas como la pornografía así que tenía que ser o algo muy ridículo o muy serio—. ¿Qué leías?

—Eehhhhmmm…. Vale. Resulta que ya sé que hace _hyung_ — comenzó, mirándolo como si estuviese evaluando las posibles reacciones de Changmin—. Está leyendo un fanfic, una de esas historias escritas por…

—Yoochun, sé lo que es un fanfic. ¿Pero que hace Jaejoong- _hyung_ leyendo uno? ¡No me digas que es uno de _esos_!

—Es uno de _esos_ pero… ¡Realmente engancha!— se quejó Yoochun.

—Ooooh. No. Has caído en sus garras— lo acusó—. ¡Sabía que tenía que hacer yo la investigación!

—Pero es que… ¡es que es divertido y tú eres un vaquero y odias a Jaejoong aunque se nota que vais a terminar en la cama y adoras a Yunho, que se ha enamorado de Jaejoong a primera vista y hasta en una realidad alternativa todo el mundo alaba la voz de Junsu!

—¿Y tú?

—Todavía no he aparecido. Pero creo que soy la persona con la que Changmin pilló a Jaejoong hablando por teléfono a escondidas— los ojos de Yoochun brillaban cargados de excitación.

Changmin suspiró. Desde el primer momento había temido que algo fuese mal y como siempre, algo había ido mal. ¡Para que después dijesen que era un exagerado y un hipocondríaco! Ahora tenía a dos descerebrados leyendo fantasías de las que eran protagonistas. Y no sabía qué era peor, que no se sintiesen incómodos leyendo esas cosas que siempre, siempre, siempre terminaban en sexo; o que leyesen historias sobre ellos mismos. ¿Era peor el narcisismo o ser unos perturbados pervertidos? La voz de Yoochun lo devolvió al presente.

—Mira, compruébalo por ti mismo ¿vale? La idea es divertida y estoy seguro de que te partirás el culo con las cosas que el Changmin de la historia hace para putear a Jaejoong. Nada más llegar lo obliga a ir con sus botas de Vuitton a limpiar mierda de caballo. Y claro, Jaejoong lo primero que hace es tropezar y caerse.

Changmin no pudo contener una sonrisa. Bueno. Si él tenía la oportunidad de putear a Jaejoong no podía ser tan malo ¿no? Además, su intelecto y sentido común estaban millones de veces por encima de los otros dos. No iba a engancharse. Ni de coña.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

»” _Jaejoong estaba hasta las narices. Y solo había pasado un mes. Mes en el que lo habían hecho limpiar mierda de caballo día sí y día también, mover cosas de un lado a otro para terminar llevándolas al punto original y toda una serie de tareas estúpidas y sin sentido que no servían para nada excepto para cabrearlo. Estaba seguro de que Changmin y Kyuhyun estaban confabulados para hacer de su vida un infierno. Minho, pese a no ser abiertamente hostil, tampoco lo ayudaba. Cada vez que se cruzaba con él le dedicaba una de esas miradas que parecían gritar “sé lo que tramas” cuando Jaejoong no tramaba nada. Nada excepto irse de ese agujero infernal en cuanto el año se cumpliese y pudiese volver a su casa en la ciudad._

_Lo único decente del lugar era Yunho. El capataz era el único (bueno, él y su amigo Donghae) que se paraba a enseñarle que si agarraba el hacha de determinada forma sus golpes iban a dar en el sitio exacto con mayor facilidad. También fue él quien le recomendó una serie de estiramientos para que al día siguiente, cuando le sonase el despertador al alba, no quisiese morirse de lo mucho que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo._

_Pero Changmin lo miraba con tanto desprecio y odio, que ni siquiera la calidez de Yunho era un motivo por el que resistir. Estaba tan cansado de ser tratado como si fuese un esclavo estúpido que ni siquiera merecía la categoría de ser humano._

_“_ Ven a buscarme _.”_

_Y eso fue todo lo que puso en el mensaje de texto que le envió a Yoochun. No había sonrisas ni bromas ni emoticonos así que sabía que su mejor amigo no dudaría ni un segundo en coger el coche e ir a recogerlo para llevarlo de vuelta a la civilización. Hizo las maletas sin prisa, no salió de casa a la hora que supuestamente tenía que ir a trabajar y calculó el tiempo para estar en la entrada de la propiedad a la hora en la que Yoochun llegaría. Estaba seguro de que Changmin no iba a dejar sus quehaceres habituales para ir a preguntar por qué no había ido a limpiar mierda al establo. Yunho, la única persona que se habría preocupado, había salido dos días atrás con Donghae, Jinki, Siwon y Hangeng a comprobar el estado de las vacas en los terrenos en las montañas. No iban a volver hasta dentro de, como mínimo, tres días más._

_—¡Por fin!— gritó una voz en la distancia. Vio a un hombre de su edad, más o menos, acercarse a él corriendo. Traía una sonrisa enorme en la expresión y Jaejoong pensó que lo hacía parecer adorable—. ¡Puedes creerte que llevo un mes intentando pillarte en una de mis visitas! ¡Eres de lo que todo el mundo habla!_

_—Eehhh…._

_—Soy Junsu, encantado de conocerte. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Vas al pueblo? Me han dicho que hoy estrenan la última película de James Bond, ¿vas a ir a verla? Si quieres podemos ir juntos. Se lo había prometido a Yunho para cuando volviese, pero puedo ir dos veces sin problemas. Bueno, supongo que estando habituado a los cines en la capital este te parece una mierda, pero hay un restaurante que hace un pollo que está de vicio y podemos comer juntos antes del cine. Salir de aquí te vendrá bien._

_—Eh… uhm…— balbuceó Jaejoong. El tal Junsu parecía un tipo majo. Las veces que Yunho y Donghae lo habían mencionado había sido para comentar que era estupendo. A Jaejoong le sabía mal confesarle que se iba para no volver nunca._

_—Buf, espero que Changmin y Kyuhyun se hayan relajado un poco contigo. Pero si quieres, puedo enseñarte un truco que a mí siempre me funciona con ellos._

_Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el rugido del motor del nuevo Ferrari de Yoochun. Iba demasiado rápido, como siempre, y levantaba polvo a su paso. Grandiosa entrada si eso fuese una película y Jaejoong se entristeció. Habría deseado que Changmin estuviese ahí para ver lo genial que era, lo bien que conducía y seguro que a Yoochun no lo puteaba tanto como a él._

_—¡Ey baby!— lo saludó su mejor amigo bajándose del coche. Se subió las gafas de sol y se colgó de la puerta como si fuese un modelo en una sesión de fotos—. Tu príncipe y su caballo rojo han venido a rescatarte, princesa mía— bromeó._

_Jaejoong fue plenamente consciente de la pequeña arruga en el ceño de Junsu. Al parecer, lo que él y Yoochun consideraban una gran entrada no terminaba de coincidir con las ideas del amigo de Yunho._

_—Déjame ir a por mis maletas._

_—¿Te marchas? ¿Cómo que te marchas? ¿Lo sabe Changmin? ¿Y Yunho? ¡Si te vas ahora van a necesitar gente para el resto de la temporada! Se acerca la época de más trabajo del año y no es fácil conseguir gente de un día para otro. ¿Y qué pasa con tu herencia? ¡Te vas a quedar sin nada!_

_—Joder, deberías estar contento, ¿no?— le espetó Yoochun, su tono de voz agresivo—. Le habéis hecho la vida imposible. Tu jefe debería estar satisfecho._

_—Changmin no es mi jefe— le devolvió Junsu, cargado de frialdad—. Y a mí la herencia me la suda. Tengo más dinero del que voy a gastar en toda mi vida._

_—Yoochun— intervino Jaejoong antes de que las cosas se descontrolasen. No quería que Yoochun lo antagonizase—. Este es Junsu. Kim Junsu, el dueño del rancho de al lado._

_—Así que tú eres el pariente lejano que se va a quedar con todo lo que por derecho pertenece a Jaejoong._

_El propio Jaejoong dio un paso atrás por culpa de la inmensa cantidad de desdén que la voz de Yoochun fue capaz de conjurar en una simple frase. Junsu parecía buena gente y había sido tan amigable como Yunho, así que puso todo su empeño en que a discusión terminase ahí. Pero como siempre pasaba con Yoochun, sus intentos fueron en vano._

_—Repito que tengo más dinero del que vosotros tendréis nunca. Y si esa es la única razón que, después de un mes, sigues teniendo para estar aquí— dijo Junsu, ahora mirando a Jaejoong con una súbita seriedad que lo hizo parecer una persona distinta—, Changmin tiene razón y cuanto antes huyas con el rabo entre las piernas mejor._

_—¡No está huyendo!— lo defendió Yoochun con un grito._

_—¿No? ¿Por eso has venido en su rescate, Príncipe?— la voz de Junsu entonó el apodo con tal cantidad de desdén que Jaejoong tuvo la sensación de estar a punto de ver dos titanes chocando._

_—Jaejoong, te quedas— ordenó Yoochun—. Y yo me voy al pueblo a pillar una habitación y me quedaré para asegurarme que estos gilipollas incivilizados y paletos no te joden la existencia más de lo que ya lo han hecho._

_—No— espetó Jaejoong—. Ya me las arreglaré de otra forma, pero no tengo por qué consentir que me traten como si fuese basura. Me voy a casa._

_—¡Ni de coña! ¡Ese dinero te pertenece! ¡Y lo necesitas para tu…!_

_—¡YOOCHUN! ¡Calla la puta boca!_

_—¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?_

_La voz de Changmin siempre hacía que Jaejoong pensase en Ares, el dios griego de la guerra. Era la voz de un luchador, era la voz de alguien que sabía que tenía poder y autoridad. Ocultaba sin problemas la juventud del joven dueño del rancho y lo hacía parecer más imponente de lo que su estatura y sus músculos lograban de por sí (que no era poco)…”_

 

—¿Qué haces?

La voz de Junsu interrumpió la lectura de Changmin. En medio del tercer capítulo y después de disfrutar como si hubiese pasado en realidad de la cantidad de cosas desgraciadas que le pasaban a Jaejoong, que Junsu entrase así de súbito le tocaba la moral. No era Yoochun, no iba a esconderse en su propia habitación, pero quería seguir leyendo, que se ponían las cosas interesantes y sentía curiosidad por lo que el Changmin de la historia (que no era él, eso lo tenía claro, porque él se comportaría de forma más inteligente y respetaría a alguien una vez lo viese trabajar dieciséis horas al día) decidiese hacer ahora que Jaejoong se iba a ir.

—Leyendo ¿no me ves?

—Sí, pero ¿qué lees?

—Leo cosas. Requieren un nivel de intelecto demasiado elevado para que tú seas capaz de entenderlo.

Junsu se acercó y curioseó por encima de su hombro. Changmin ni se molestó en ocultar lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Oh!— exclamó su _hyung_ —. ¡Estás leyendo lo de los vaqueros!

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ayer, Yoochun me enseñó la imagen y me contó un poco de que iba cuando fui a buscarlo al coche mientras tu distraías a Jaejoong y a Yunho. ¡Y yo soy mejor que Hyukjae!— exclamó, sonriendo como si el mundo fuese un lugar perfecto.

—Bien, ahora que tienes claro lo que estoy haciendo, haz el favor de dejarme en paz y dejarme seguir con lo que estaba.

—Oh— Junsu se estiró sobre su cama con cara de aburrido—. ¿Qué está pasando? Yoochun me contó que éramos vaqueros de los cutres.

—¿De los cutres?

—De los de ahora y no de los del salvaje oeste.

—Pues yo me dedico a putear a Jaejoong y Jaejoong acaba de conocerte. Tú te llevas mal al instante con Yoochun, que también acaba de aparecer.

—¿Nos llevamos mal? Las fans locas estas no se enteran. ¿Cómo vamos a llevarnos  Yoochunnie y yo?

—No te preocupes. Si la imagen dice algo es que terminaréis tan casados como estáis en la realidad y, a diferencia de lo que pasa en la vida real, teniendo sexo en todas las esquinas. Hasta en el Ferrari.

—¿El Ferrari?

—Yoochun tiene un Ferrari— Changmin se giró y volvió de nuevo a la pantalla de su ordenador para reanudar la lectura.

—Voy a ver si Yunho quiere jugar a la play conmigo— anunció Junsu cinco minutos después, al ver que no iba a recibir más detalles ni iba a pasar nada interesante.

Changmin, demasiado concentrado con lo que estaba leyendo, se limitó a hacer un sonido gutural incomprensible en señal de respuesta.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

—¡Estoy harto de todo esto y exijo que me expliquéis qué es lo que está pasando!

Yunho había conseguido acorralar, por fin, a Yoochun y Changmin. Algo se traían entre manos desde que Jaejoong había empezado a actuar de forma extraña. Y debía ser contagioso, porque ya era la tercera vez ese día que pillaba a esos dos cuchicheando en medio del estudio cuando pensaban que nadie les prestaba atención. Estaba hasta las narices de las risitas.

—Eehhh, Yunho, cálmate— pidió Yoochun.

—Y baja la voz— ordenó Changmin comprobando que estuviesen los tres solos en el pasillo antes de empujarlos hacia el camerino y cerrar la puerta.

—Quiero saber ahora mismo qué coño estáis tramando.

Sabía perfectamente que todos escuchaban su voz de líder, así que no dudó ni un segundo en utilizarla. Después de todo, el tiempo para dudar había terminado días atrás. Necesitaba saber que se traían entre manos para poder ponerse a ejercer algún tipo de control de daños, que, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Yoochun y Changmin, seguramente ya llegaba tarde y ya la habrían pifiado en algo.

—¿Recuerdas que estuvimos investigando que era lo que pasaba con Jaejoong? Pues lo hemos descubierto…

—…y ahora calibramos hasta qué punto ha llegado su problema basándonos en la documentación.

El discurso, incluyendo el detalle de que estuviesen terminando las frases del otro, estaba quemando la poca paciencia de Yunho. No los quería pronunciando demagogias sin sentido. Quería la verdad, sin adulterar y directa. Por suerte para él, los dos eran ágiles en cuanto a pillar los humores a su alrededor y cambiaron de estrategia antes de que Yunho empezase a gritar y amenazar con castigarlos.

—Vale. No tienes por qué alterarte. No es nada malo, de verdad— explicó Yoochun—. Jaejoong está enganchado a un fanfic.

—¿Un fanfic? ¿Cómo los de Dangerous Love?

—Parecido— continuó Changmin—. En realidad, y aunque solo sea por curiosidad morbosa, deberías echarle un vistazo. Solo sacan tu lado bueno.

—Pero… ¿esas cosas no terminan siempre igual?— Yunho se sintió ruborizar a pesar de ser mayor que los otros dos—. ¿No terminan siempre con… sexo? En plan, entre nosotros.

—Si bueno, todavía no hemos llegado a la parte del sexo.

—¿Hemos?

—Yunho, sabes cómo es Jaejoong, tenemos que controlar lo que lee. Si lo dejamos, quién sabe lo que podría hacer si se le meten ideas extrañas en la cabeza. Hay que ejercer control parental sobre sus lecturas.

—Si alguien tiene que ejercer ese control soy yo, que para algo soy el líder.

—¡Exactamente!— exclamó Changmin dando una palmada con las manos—. ¡Eso era exactamente lo que tendríamos que haber hecho desde el principio! Te envío esta misma noche un correo con el enlace.

—Bien. Buen trabajo— tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que acababa de comprometerse a leer una de esas historias en las que él estaba enamorado de Jaejoong. O solía estar enamorado de Jaejoong. Con un poco de suerte era Jae el que perdía el sentido por él. Y todo porque Changmin era demasiado listo para el bien del resto de la humanidad—. Uhm… ¿y de qué va?

—Pues verás— comenzó Yoochun con esa sonrisa que siempre lograba meterle el miedo en el cuerpo ante lo que se avecinada—. No te voy a contar mucho que no quiero que sea spoiler y tal. Changmin es el dueño de un rancho y tú eres su mejor amigo, mentor y capataz. Es decir, que haces el verdadero trabajo. Jaejoong es un niño rico de ciudad que tiene que pasar un año trabajando como peón en casa de Changmin si quiere heredar la fortuna de su abuelo. Junsu, que es vuestro mejor amigo, vive en el rancho vecino al vuestro y habéis crecido juntos los tres. También sale gente de Super Junior y tal.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó Yunho mirando a Yoochun con suspicacia.

—Yoochun- _hyung_ es el mejor amigo de Jaejoong- _hyung_ — respondió Changmin—. El típico amigo del chico de ciudad. Junsu y él, en el capítulo seis, que es en el que voy yo, ya han tenido seis peleas de fliparlo.

—¡Pues espera a que llegues al capítulo ocho!— se emocionó Yoochun—. Va a aparecer alguien y te vas a enterar de algo muy fuerte con respecto a Yunho. Muy muy **_muy_** fuerte.

—¿Eh? ¡Ni se te ocurra contármelo! Ya lo leeré cuando llegue a casa, que hoy soy el primero en terminar. Yunho- _hyung_ , ya verás, de verdad que eres el único que está quedando genial de los cinco.

 

Desde luego, estaba claro que Yunho tenía que controlar lo que leían esos tres. Y cuando llegase la parte del sexo, se la saltaba y no la leía. Nadie iba a mencionarla. Eran tíos, heterosexuales, y Yunho estaba seguro de que no iban a hablar de cómo follaban unos con otros en una historia de ficción. O al menos, no lo harían en su presencia. Después de tantos años con ellos no era tan inocente como para creer que podía controlar lo que hablaban en privado y a sus espaldas. Especialmente Changmin, Yoochun y Jaejoong.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

_»“—Así que has decidido venir a verme a la capital después de pasarme años insistiendo en que dejases ese lugar infernal y te civilizases. Y has traído compañía— Heechul levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y se recostó contra el sillón en el que estaba sentado._

_Yunho odiaba tener que recurrir a él. Pero para el predicamento en el que se encontraba, no tenía otra solución. Necesitaba saber el secreto de Jaejoong y si Heechul no estaba enterado, no habría nadie que lo estuviese y fuese a contárselo. Sabía con seguridad que Yoochun lo sabía, pero intentar conseguir información a través suya era como pasar, con un chuchillo en la mano y la intención de matar, por delante de un agresivo perro guardián que está protegiendo a su amo. Peligroso, absurdo y que terminaría con Yunho hecho trizas._

_Recurrir a Heechul también era peligroso pero Yunho sabía que siempre había guardado el recuerdo de su vieja amistad en tan alta estima como él. Y aunque solo fuese por eso, y después de un millón de bromas y burlas, Heechul acabaría dándole la información que necesitaba._

_—Yo también me alegro de verte, Heechul— respondió. Fue directo a la silla frente a la de Heechul y dejó que Siwon y Hangeng ocupasen las otras dos—. ¿Puedo preguntarte directamente lo que quiero saber o me dices lo que quieres a cambio de la información primero? No querría llevarme sorpresas._

_—Uhm… ¿y qué puedo pedir que sea tuyo y yo no tenga, querido?— le preguntó con una de sus sonrisas de gato. A Yunho no le gustó nada la mirada que le dedicó a sus dos amigos y se arrepintió al instante de haberlos llevado con él a la ciudad—. Quizá, podamos hacer un intercambio. Resulta que mi último cocinero me ha dejado esta semana— miró a Siwon y a Hangeng— ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe cocinar? Tú tienes pinta de saber cocinar. Y tú serías perfecto para sustituir a mi jardinero actual, que se tiene que jubilar el pobre hombre. La edad no perdona a nadie…_

_—¿Pero tu jardinero no era Kangta?— inquirió Yunho frunciendo el ceño._

_—Precisamente. Tiene arrugas y canas, Yunho. Ya no me sirve. Tu amigo el alto tiene pinta de tener… manos capaces de cuidar bien de delicadas flores._

_Yunho, que conocía a Heechul suficientemente bien, contuvo su primer impulso de puntualizar que Kangta solo tenía cuatro años más que él. Su segundo impulso, el de decirle que dejase de mirar a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo como si quisiese comerlos con salsa picante, también se quedó en eso, un impulso. Sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias y le urgía enterarse de los trapos sucios de Jaejoong. No podía sacrificarlos, evidentemente. Pero podía preguntarles si querían unas vacaciones pagadas trabajando para Heechul y cobrando un sueldo extra que Yunho pagaría de su bolsillo. O podía suplicarles que le hiciesen el favor._

_Ya no soportaba sentirse en medio de la guerra que Jaejoong y Changmin tenían. Ambos se habían convertido en personas importantes para él, y su instinto le decía que tras la actitud de Jaejoong había una justificación secreta que era la clave para que firmasen la paz de forma definitiva. Si para encontrarla tenía que suplicarle a Heechul, así sería.”_

 

—Yunho, ¿tienes un momento?

—¿Eh?— Yunho trató de esconder la página web con su cuerpo. No quería que Junsu terminase imitando a los otros tres. Necesitaban a alguien cuerdo en el grupo. Porque él no entraba ya en esa categoría. No podía ignorar el detalle de que había leído los ocho primeros capítulos en una noche y eso lo descartaba del grupo de los cuerdos. Junsu era su única esperanza— ¿Qué haces entrando sin llamar?

—Venga Yunho, si ya sé que también estás leyendo. Me lo contó Yoochun.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú también estás metido en esto?— preguntó, sintiéndose irracionalmente desanimado. Si Junsu había caído en la locura colectiva ya no les quedaba nada que salvar…

—Nah— respondió Junsu, haciendo un gesto de desinterés con la mano. Yunho sonrió igual que si le acabase de decir que tenía un regalo para él—. Me da pereza ponerme a leer algo tan largo. Además, sigue siendo investigación por Jaejoong ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Claro. No íbamos a leer algo así si no fuese porque estamos preocupados por él. Desde luego que no.

—Ya veo— Junsu sonrió con esa luminosidad que podría iluminar un estadio—. ¿Te importa venir un momento?

—¿Eh? ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?— preguntó, dedicándole una fugaz mirada a la pantalla. La verdad era que Yunho quería enterarse de qué iba a pasar con Heechul y qué era eso que Jaejoong escondía.

—Hombre, estaría bien— resopló Junsu—. Estoy trabajando en la coreografía nueva del single y me he quedado atascado en una parte. Necesito que alguien venga y me diga que pasos fallan.

—¿Y no puedes pedírselo a otro?

—¿A quién?— inquirió Junsu alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Changmin—. ¿A Jaejoong- _hyung_? Porque con el talento que tiene para el baile es la persona ideal para el trabajo.

—Hombre, no a Jaejoong— Yunho intentó concentrarse y encontrar en su interior las ganas de ir a ayudar y trabajar y ponerse serio. No aparecieron por ningún lado—. Llama a Hyukjae. Seguro que está aburrido y llevas días quejándote que quieres ir a jugar al futbol. ¿Quién mejor que tu mejor amigo?

—¡Gran idea Yunho!— exclamó cargado de felicidad.

Desapareció de allí y Yunho no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio. No se iba a sentir tan culpable por seguir leyendo si la propuesta había hecho feliz a Junsu. Y sabía que Junsu era feliz pasando el rato con Hyukjae.

Con la conciencia tranquila, volvió la vista hacia la pantalla y continuó leyendo.

 

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

 

—¿Habéis llegado ya al 13?— preguntó Yoochun en un cuchicheo. Jaejoong y Junsu estaban ocupados repitiendo el trozo de coreografía que se le resistía al primero así que era el momento perfecto para hablar de _Pasión de Vegetales_.

—Yo estoy terminando el 14— canturreó Changmin. Durante un segundo, Yoochun lo miró como si quisiese sentirse ofendido, aunque al final pareció descartar la idea—. Y no voy a hacer comentarios sobre lo que pasa en la segunda mitad del 13— puntualizó, mirando a Yunho con un algo extraño en los ojos.

—¡Yo todavía estoy en el once! Heechul acaba de ir a ver al director del instituto de Taemin y va a pedirle a Yunho que lo tenga en el rancho como favor, con la esperanza de que madure y entienda valores como persona que él no es capaz de enseñarle. Aunque Taemin no parece tan malo, sinceramente. Heechul tendría que darse cuenta de que sus problemas residen en que se siente vacío. El síndrome del niño rico de toda la vida. Ir al rancho le sentará bien, que la vida tranquila y la naturaleza ayudan a encontrar motivos por los que seguir adelante.

—¿Puedo contarte lo que pasa?— preguntó Yoochun emocionado—. ¡Es que necesito comentarlo con alguien! Podríamos dejar que Jae se entere de que estamos leyéndolo…

—No me jodas, Yoochun. Es investigación— resopló Changmin chasqueando la lengua—. Lo que pasa es que si Jaejoong se entera de que tú también estás enganchado os pasaréis horas y horas hablando de lo que ocurre, las cosas que jamás diríais, y quién sabe qué otras turbiedades. Sería una pesadilla para todos los demás, escucharos hablar todo el tiempo sobre la historia. Y Jaejoong nos lleva mucha ventaja. Fijo que iría por ahí soltando spoilers cada dos por tres…

—Estás cosas hay que disfrutarlas, Changmin— volvió a mirar a Yunho—. ¿Te importa que te cuente lo que pasa en el capítulo 13?

—Cuéntame. Total, voy a leerlo igual— aceptó Yunho encogiéndose de hombros. Changmin chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues resulta que Taemin se enamora al segundo de Minho, que, además, se preocupa mucho por él y lo trata bien porque entiende lo que es ser el más joven en un lugar como el rancho. Por supuesto, las locas que escriben estas cosas nunca pueden hacer nada fácil así que entonces se da cuenta de que a Minho le gusta Changmin. Como no tiene ni idea de qué hacer, se propone seducirlo. Es divertido ver sus intentos fallidos que es cuando aparece Yoochun— y si resulta raro que se mencione a sí mismo en tercera persona ninguno de los tres le da importancia alguna—. Lo considera adorable y decide ayudarlo. Por culpa de esos intentos de seducción Minho se distrae y hace una de sus tareas mal, así que Changmin, cuando se entera le echa la bronca del siglo. El problema de Changmin es, por supuesto, que es un mal pensado y asume que todo lo que va mal, todo lo que ha cambiado en los últimos meses, es culpa de Jaejoong. En ese momento se acuerda de que Jaejoong fue el primero en darle la bienvenida a Taemin de forma amistosa y... Changmin sigue odiando a todos los chicos de ciudad y ahora ya tiene tres pululando por su casa lo que le hace decidir que Jaejoong fue el que le ha metido ideas extrañas en la cabeza al crío. Así que tienen esta súper pelea en la que Changmin llama a Jaejoong zorra porque está seguro de que ha corrompido a Yunho y Jaejoong, ¡por fin! Le contesta igual de mal. ¡Es que le suelta un “ _Si lo quieres para ti, deberías habértelo cepillado antes de que apareciese competencia_ ” como una catedral de grande! Changmin, que es el que narra el suceso, empuja a Jaejoong contra la puerta. Por un segundo, parece que de verdad le va a dar una paliza pero termina besándolo. El típico beso que tiene más furia y rabia que cualquier otra cosa y… la forma de narrar el beso es genial. Absolutamente genial. Es mi escena favorita por el momento, porque es como… ¿muy realista?— Yoochun y Yunho estaban tan ensimismados en el relato del primero que Changmin fue el único que se percató de lo raro que era que una de las escenas más sexuales hasta el momento fuese su favorita. Changmin resopló y cruzó los brazos—. Pero claro. No podía terminar ahí la cosa, así que cuando Changmin y Jaejoong están totalmente haciéndose una paja al otro (y eso iba a ser el juego previo, está claro) Minho y Taemin entran besándose y los pillan y Minho se queda paralizado. Changmin también. En la segunda parte de la escena, que se ve desde el punto de vista de Jae, ya lo han dejado solo después de toda la debacle. Se siente deprimido y se odia a sí mismo un poco por lo mucho que le habría gustado que las cosas llegasen más lejos… y es en ese momento en el que aparece Yunho, que llevaba buscándolo desde que no lo había visto en la cena. Yunho se porta como todo un príncipe azul. Es dulce, sensible y comprensivo, y, cuando besa a Jaejoong, Jaejoong se deja ir y son los que terminan teniendo sexo.

—¡Ja! ¡Sabía que yo iba a ser el primero!— exclamó Yunho, incapaz de contener un pequeño grito y una mirada de triunfo.

—Sí, bueno. Marketing, _hyung_ , marketing— dijo Changmin con un pequeño puchero del que no era consciente. Parecía un niño al que le habían quitado un juguete que por derecho era suyo, como si lo ofendiese haber ido ganando una carrera y terminar cayendo a dos metros de la meta—. Lo hizo sólo porque sois la pareja más popular. Todo el mundo sabe que alguien con tiempo para escribir una historia de más de ciento cuarenta mil palabras y que está sin terminar es una persona con un ego inexistente que para sentirse realizada como ser humano necesita palabras de ánimo vacías de gente que no conocerá jamás en persona.

—¿Celoso Changminnie?— inquirió Yoochun con sorna.

—Tú no me toques los huevos, que Junsu va a follarte en el 14 mientras le ayudas a revisar el cambio a su camioneta. Que hay que joderse. La autora podría poneros a follar en el Ferrari y os toca una camioneta de mierda más vieja que matusalén.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Es lo único que pasa en el capítulo: tú y Junsu.

—¿Y no se sabe si Changmin se ha enterado de lo de Jaejoong y Yunho?

—No. Changmin está furioso consigo mismo así que se fue a comprobar cosas a las montañas, con Kyuhyun, y dijo que no volverían en una semana— estaba claro que el Changmin de la vida real desaprobaba esa reacción de su personaje—. Para cuando vuelva, Yunho y Jaejoong habrán decidido casarse y adoptar el equipo de fútbol que siempre has querido de hijos— dijo, mirando a Yunho y escupiendo sus palabras como si fuesen veneno—. A la tipa esta se le olvida que es la casa de Changmin, las tierras de Changmin, y no de Yunho.

A sus declaraciones siguió un silencio en el que Yoochun y Yunho miraban a Changmin de hito en hito, incapaces de vocalizar lo que estaba pasando por sus cabezas.

—Que adorable eres… ¡estás celoso!– fue capaz de decir Yoochun al fin.

—¿Celoso? ¿De qué estás celoso Changminnie?— preguntó Jaejoong. Todos reconocían que tenía un sexto sentido, cuando se molestaba en ponerlo a funcionar, que se encendía ante palabras que pudiesen ser aplicables a cualquier tipo de contexto romántico.

—¡De que Junsu te esté dando clases particulares porque eres un inútil, no te jode!

Sin más, dejando a Jaejoong completamente confundido, Changmin salió de la sala de prácticas dando un portazo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué le he hecho yo ahora?— Jaejoong miró a Yunho en busca de una respuesta pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír—. Y que cojones, ¿cómo coño se atreve a hablarme así? ¡Pero quién se cree que es!— indignado y con pasos decididos, Jaejoong salió en busca de Changmin.

—Jaejoong no podría ser más masoquista ni queriendo— rió Yoochun cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar de un golpe estruendoso—. Va a buscar a un Changmin con cara de enfadado voluntariamente y con intención de discutir con él. ¡Tiene tan poco instinto de supervivencia!

—¿Qué le pasa a Changminnie?— preguntó Junsu, que se había mantenido alejado hasta ese momento, todavía concentrado en el baile.

—Está celoso de que yo haya tenido sexo con Jaejoong y él no— respondió Yunho sin pensar. Actuó como si hubiese dicho algo perfectamente normal hasta que la cara genuinamente sorprendida de Junsu le hizo repetir mentalmente sus palabras y darse cuenta de cómo sonaba lo que había dicho—. En la historia que leemos. Una de esas de las que escriben los fans. Eh. No yo. Por supuesto que no yo. Ni él. Ni Jaejoong. Somos los cinco totalmente heterosexuales. Por mucho que las fans se imaginen cosas. Uhm… perfectamente heterosexuales. No en la historia, claro. En la historia, Yunho y Changmin están peleando… bueno, no peleando—peleando porque siguen siendo amigos, pero los dos están enamorados de Jaejoong. Aunque Changmin no quiera darse cuenta. El de la historia. No el de verdad. Y eso. Que Yunho y Jaejoong tienen sexo y Changmin está celoso. Pero nosotros somos heterosexuales. Cien por cien.

Yoochun se echó a reír. Habría sido imposible no hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta la cara ruborizada de Yunho, los ojos como platos de Junsu y lo incriminatoria que la explicación había sonado. Si esa risa escondía la ligera excitación que le corría por las venas desde que Changmin había dicho que iba a leer en breve como Junsu y él tenían sexo… nadie iba a darse cuenta. Y la excitación estaba ahí, escondiéndose entre las sombras de sus sonrisas.

Por suerte, Junsu no estaba leyendo. Si Yoochun lo conocía un poco, no iba a hacerlo. Eran demasiadas palabras que ocupaban un tiempo que prefería pasar con algún videojuego. O con lo que fuese, pero desde luego, no leyendo una historia escrita por fans. Junsu era más de los que preferían que le contasen un cuento a viva voz que de leerlos en los libros. De ahí que siempre se riesen de él cuando decía que se pasaba las esperas de los aeropuertos leyendo. Se las pasaba jugando a algo sí, pero ¿leyendo? Definitivamente no.

Eso facilitaba mucho que Yoochun pensase que la situación no iba a pasar a más. Era un hombre joven. Un adulto con necesidades y Junsu… Junsu era Junsu. Su forma de moverse causaba estragos a más gente además de las fans. Yoochun siempre lo había valorado objetivamente y, a veces, un poco más subjetivamente, cuando sus ojos pasaban demasiado tiempo fijos en el trasero de Junsu.

Además, no podía menos que alegrarse de que Junsu fuese la combinación extraña entre egocentrismo e inocencia que era. Nunca se daba cuenta de las segundas intenciones potenciales.

—¿Todavía estáis con eso?— les preguntó Junsu, cambiando la sorpresa por simple confusión—. No, en serio, no puedo creerme que todavía estéis haciendo lo mismo que Jaejoong- _hyung_. Sabéis de sobra que si le prestáis atención las cosas se descontrolan. Y cuando se enteren los managers…

—No veo porqué van a enterarse los managers— Yunho frunció el ceño—. Y aunque lo hiciesen, es nuestro tiempo libre. No tienen derecho a inmiscuirse.

—No se van a inmiscuir— sentenció Yoochun totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Junsu se echó a reír.

—Que se inmiscuyan no es lo que me preocupa. Recordad quienes somos. Alguien lo dirá, la prensa se enterará, y si las fans y demás ya son horribles ahora, imaginad cuando se enteren de que estáis los cuatro enganchados a una historia que ha escrito una de ellas.

Yoochun ni se molestó en considerar la hipótesis. No iba a pasar, y, aunque lo hiciese, siempre podían culpar a Jaejoong. Ser parte de TVXQ le había dejado a Yoochun una cosa terriblemente clara: siempre se podía culpar a Jaejoong de todo y hasta cierto punto librarse de las consecuencias.  Aclarar que era cosa suya servía como excusa y justificación de los actos más bizarros, situación que compartía con sólo otra persona en la compañía. Una élite de privilegiados formada por Heechul y Jaejoong. Yoochun, por supuesto, también tenía muy claro que tampoco quería ser parte de ese selecto dueto de personalidades.

Ahora bien, Yunho, siempre el líder, pareció más preocupado que un segundo antes. Podían enfrentarse a algo muy malo si las fans se enteraban. Confesar que estaba emocionado y contento porque hubiese sido su personaje el que se quedaba con Jaejoong podría desatar una avalancha de reacciones. Porque era indudablemente curiosidad morbosa lo que le producía ese cosquilleo que sentía bajo la piel al pensar en sexo con Jaejoong. No era nada real. Era… curiosidad por saber cómo se los imaginaban en ese contexto, curiosidad por saber si era tan gracioso y erróneo como Yunho estaba seguro que sería. Visualizar a Jaejoong teniendo en sexo no tenía nada que ver con esas sensaciones, con ese interés. Absolutamente nada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra Yunho!— gritó Yoochun, sorprendiéndolo—. ¡No puedes prohibirme ahora que siga leyendo, porque no me sale de los huevos!

—Bueno— aceptó, porque él tampoco quería parar—. Pero tendremos que ser más discretos.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Changmin! ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Jaejoong recorrió los pasillos del estudio siguiendo el sonido de pasos precipitados. Si fuese visible y no solo una metáfora, podría seguir la estela del humo que Changmin iba soltando por los oídos. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan furioso y no iba a permitir que se pusiese tonto a estas alturas de la película. Que Jaejoong sabía que había veces en las que se merecía las malas contestaciones pero ese día no había hecho absolutamente nada.

—¡Me cago en la puta Changmin! ¡Haz el puto favor de quedarte quieto que me vas a oír tú a mí ahora!— le gritó, notando como recuperaba el acento de su pueblo y la habilidad de decir tres blasfemias de cada cinco palabras que salían de su boca.

Changmin pareció cambiar de opinión y se detuvo en pleno pasillo, no muy lejos de uno de los servicios. Era más que evidente que estaba furioso pero era una furia y un enfado que Jaejoong no entendía en lo más mínimo y exigía, ya no que le tratase con el respeto que merecía sino que le contase a quién tenía que darle una paliza. Se peleasen lo que se peleasen, Jaejoong siempre estaría orgulloso de ser la persona que protegía a sus _dongsaeng_ de quien fuese.

—¿Qué narices quieres?— le espetó Changmin, en esa voz suave y calmada que utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de perder el dominio sobre su ira.

—¿Por qué cojones me estás hablando así?

—Porque me sale de los huevos. ¿No puedes ir y entretenerte con Yunho y dejarme en paz?

—¿Eh?— también hacía tiempo que Jaejoong no se sentía tan perdido en cuanto a Changmin. Le recordaba al principio, cuando había tratado de actuar como una madre para él y siempre estaba dudando si sus decisiones eran las correctas o no—. ¿Y qué coño tiene que ver Yunho en todo esto? ¡Si tienes una movida con él solucionadla, que no voy a ser yo el que pague los putos platos rotos! ¡Era lo que me faltaba por oír! Al menos, joder, madura un poco. Porque puede que Yunho esté cabreado contigo pero no se ha puesto a gritarme a mí.

Changmin había tratado de soportar la diatriba con calma. Había inspirado profundamente antes de detenerse y girarse hacia Jaejoong. Porque podía negarlo delante del resto del mundo, pero mentirse a sí mismo, aunque fuese por omisión, no era algo que iba a comenzar a hacer. Y lo cierto era que haber leído ese beso, haber leído como _él_ empujaba a Jaejoong contra la pared en medio de una discusión… le había trastocado los esquemas. Esquemas en los que reconocía objetivamente que Jaejoong era increíblemente guapo, ligeramente más que los demás, pero en los que no se lo imaginaba en un contexto sexual.

Pero ahora lo hacía. Por dios, ahora hasta se había descubierto con las palmas de las manos sudadas y no excitado pero _casi_ al leer como Junsu le hacía una mamada a Yoochun… Cambiaba tantas cosas en su día a día que el pánico le había otorgado un punto agresivo a todas sus acciones desde que se había despertado.

Encima, que Yunho lo mirase con triunfo en la mirada porque él había conseguido tirarse a Jaejoong…

Y es que Changmin ya había pasado del punto en el que se acordaba que eran personajes ficticios y que la realidad no era así. No era el único, por supuesto. Lo veía en los ojos de Yoochun y Yunho con más intensidad cada día.

Si ellos iban a dejarse llevar por una cosa como la historia de una fan, él no iba a rechazar el reto.

Antes de pararse siquiera a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Changmin tenía a Jaejoong indefenso contra la pared. Igual que en la historia, puso una de sus piernas entre los muslos del otro, no porque esperase reacción alguna sino por la intrínseca sensación de poder y dominio que le confería el pequeño gesto. Sin más miramientos, se inclinó hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a nivel y lo besó. Con un beso de verdad.

Quiso soltar un gritito de triunfo cuando descubrió que las sensaciones no eran las mismas que las del fanfic. Los labios de su _hyung_ no eran suaves, dulces y perfectos. Jaejoong tenía el labio agrietado en el lugar en el que se lo había estado mordiendo durante toda la práctica de coreografía. No tenía un sabor único e indescriptible. Changmin notaba el regusto a tabaco y kimchi y picante y mentalmente, en un último segundo de cordura, le dedicó un pensamiento a Yunho y a que seguramente habría sido incapaz de soportar el rastro de la comida inhumana que Jaejoong solía ingerir, lo que dejaba a Changmin como el ganador.

Después de esa satisfactoria conclusión, su cerebro dejó de pensar porque el beso estaba siendo correspondido y había manos en sus brazos y cuando hizo ese truco con la lengua que Koda le había enseñado, Jaejoong estaba repentinamente restregándose contra su muslo y joder, si eso no iba en camino de ser una erección, Changmin había desperdiciado sus sesiones intensivas de videos porno cuando era un adolescente con más hormonas que privacidad.

Jaejoong había visto con sorpresa como Changmin lo agarraba y lo empujaba contra la pared con brusquedad. Listo para devolverle agresividad con agresividad (siempre había sido su pequeña rutina) se quedó helado cuando lo que hizo su dongsaeng fue besarlo. Y no un beso casto y puro de esos. No. Era un beso en el que Changmin estaba intentando que abriese los labios para que su lengua entrase.

Y Jaejoong, con la sorpresa, o porque Changmin, sin que nadie lo hubiese visto, había aprendido a besar (y ya indagaría quién le había enseñado a hacer _eso_ , porque joder, Jaejoong quería conocer el truco) de semejante forma que las rodillas de Jaejoong temblaban y sus manos se movieron por decisión propia hasta agarrarse a los bíceps de lo tenían acorralado contra la pared.

Sabía que su cerebro, la parte realista y la lógica que se escondía en algún lugar, tenía que estar mandándole señales de lo poco normal que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podría haberle prestado atención, estaba seguro, pero Jaejoong era humano, era un hombre y no había follado desde el último sábado por la noche que habían terminado temprano. Ya ni recordaba cuantos meses habían pasado de eso. El cuerpo caliente de Changmin, si bien era musculoso y duro en vez de suave y manejable, estaba haciendo que se sintiese en las nubes.

Ya lo había sabido él. Que iba a ser distinto que lo que la autora de _Pasión de Vegetales_ contaba. Muy distinto. Sus reacciones eran más viscerales, y no era él quien parecía experimentado, era Changmin.

Fue lo que estaba pensando antes de que Changmin volviese a hacer _eso_ con la lengua y Jaejoong se encontró gimiendo y restregándose contra lo que tenía más cerca de su polla, que, para el caso, era la pierna de Changmin.

Con el gemido de Jaejoong, Changmin pareció recobrar el sentido. Yunho podía quedarse con el fanfic si quería. Changmin acaba de lograr que Jaejoong tuviese una erección con un beso. Se sentía tan triunfal con haber logrado que su hyung se restregase contra él en busca de fricción que el empujón que recibió a continuación lo dejó estupefacto.

—¿Ya vale no?— se quejó Jaejoong furioso. La sonrisa de Changmin le acababa de revelar que su _dongsaeng_ lo había planeado. Y que él hubiese reaccionado así cuando no había pensado en tener sexo con Changmin en mucho tiempo… lo ofendía. Jaejoong se estaba esforzando por ser como se suponía que querían que fuese y en un momento, Changmin lo había devuelto a la mentalidad del Jaejoong que tenía sueños eróticos con sus compañeros de grupo—. ¡Ya te pedí perdón en su momento! ¡No necesito que vengas y que años después decidas vengarte porque yo fui la persona que te robó tu primer beso!

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué coño dices? ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa idea? Estás loco.

Jaejoong  le dio un puñetazo  en el estómago a Changmin con todas sus fuerzas.

—Joder Changmin que si estás cabreado no tienes porqué cabrearnos a los demás, ¿sabes?

Y con eso, Jaejoong regresó a la sala en la que Yunho, Junsu y Yoochun seguían cuchicheando.

Si fuesen dibujos animados, en esa ocasión sería Jaejoong el que iría echando humo por las orejas.

Changmin se dejó caer contra la pared. Suspiró.

—En menudo berenjenal acabo de meterme.

 

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

» _Yoochun gimió._

_No era la primera vez que estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche mientras se la chupaban. Si él podía hacer algo al respecto, tampoco sería la última. Sí era la primera vez que el coche no era un deportivo de lujo. Y también era la primera vez que en lugar de la chica de turno, era otro chico el que le estaba comiendo la polla._

_Y no un tío cualquiera. Era Junsu._

_El Junsu que hasta hacía dos días era su fuente inagotable de burlas, desprecios y peleas._

_Quizá debería empezar a hacerle caso a Jaejoong con eso de que se comportaban como dos niños de parvulario._

_Su cerebro se desconectó por completo cuando Junsu hizo un truco con la lengua sobre la punta._

_—¡Joder!— gritó, agarrándose con fuerza a lo que tenía a mano, que no era nada más y nada menos que el pelo de Junsu. Era sorprendentemente suave, para tratarse de alguien que había crecido entre mierda de vacas y de caballos—. Joder— repitió, esta vez en un murmullo._

_Junsu se detuvo y lo miró._

_Yoochun volvió a gemir._

_No recordaba absolutamente nada que le hubiese parecido tan erótico como Junsu en ese momento. Todavía sosteniendo sus caderas con una mano, acariciándole con la otra, y sin sacarse su polla de la boca; Junsu había levantado los ojos hacia él, y todo lo que Yoochun podía ver eran dos puntos negros ardiendo, y unas pestañas interminables y una sonrisa maquiavélica…_

_El chico rico de cuidad que todo el mundo envidiaba, adoraba y temía al mismo tiempo, se corrió de la forma más indigna de toda su vida en el asiento trasero de un coche que era más viejo que él._

_Y la única reacción de Junsu, mientras Yoochun temblaba y se corría en su boca, era sonreír más._

_—La de tiempo que hemos desperdiciado._

_Evidentemente, la voz de Junsu estaba ligeramente enronquecida. Siempre pasaba, y más si uno era nuevo. Supuestamente Junsu lo era, pero “supuestamente” porque Yoochun no se creía que alguien capaz de hacerlo perder el control en diez putos minutos fuese un novato. Por si eso fuera poco, Junsu se estaba limpiando las comisuras de los labios, en busca de algún resto de semen._

_Yoochun, al paso en el que iba, iba a llegar a la conclusión de que Junsu era algún tipo de monstruo del folklore popular. Más que nada, porque no era normal que un tío limpiándose la boca le hiciese tener ganas de más sexo cuando todavía estaba sufriendo temblores residuales del orgasmo anterior._

_—Ha sido más divertido de lo que esperaba— Junsu maniobró para quitarse la camisa. Yoochun silbó ante la visión de piel musculosa a la que ponerle las manos encima—. Pero casi mejor si nos dedicamos a los trucos que sé. Te prometo que soy mejor que improvisando._

_Si eso era improvisar, a Yoochun ya podían matarlo porque, y lo repetía mentalmente una vez más, se había corrido en quince minutos._

_—¿Vas a quedarte ahí tirado el resto de la tarde?— le preguntó Junsu con sorna—. Si necesitas tiempo para recuperarte puedo ofrecértelo._

_—Cabrón— masculló Yoochun levantándose._

_Cuando terminase con él, Junsu no iba poder subirse a un puto caballo en semanas._

_Comenzó aprovechando para morderle en el cuello que tan suculentamente tenía expuesto para él. Luego, cuando le sacó un suave gemido, Yoochun dejó que…_

 

 

—Yoochun, ¿sabes dónde está mi camiseta verde?

Congelado delante de la pantalla del ordenador, Yoochun empezó a hiperventilar.

Junsu se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Junsu se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Junsu se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…

—¿Yoochun? ¡Yoochun!

—¿Eh?— carraspeó— ¿Qué decías? ¿Querías algo?

Por si su situación no fuese lo suficientemente peliaguda, Junsu estaba frente a su armario, vestido con esos pantalones de deporte que se ponía para machacar las coreografías y que siempre llevaba sin ropa interior. Y, evidentemente, iba sin camiseta y estaba sudado. Justo lo que la erección de Yoochun necesitaba.

Por suerte, todavía tenía el consuelo de estar tapado hasta las orejas. Solo la mano del ratón estaba fuera de la manta. Y Junsu jamás iba a enterarse de que con la otra se había estado masturbando mientras leía una escena de sexo entre ellos.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos. No iba a poder mirarlo a los ojos en el resto de su vida. ¿Qué clase de amigo se masturbaba leyendo una historia en la que tenía sexo con alguien que era como su hermano? No era normal, Yoochun estaba enfermo y era un depravado mental y cuando Jaejoong (que el muy cabrón siempre se enteraba de este tipo de cosas) se enterase iba a molerlo a palos por pensar así en Junsu. O dirigirle una mirada cargada de decepción, contárselo a Yunho y echarlo del grupo.

Pero es que ¡joder! ¿Cómo no iba a ponerse cachondo? Junsu, un tío que tenía un cuerpazo, cuyo culo Jaejoong mismo tocaba a la mínima oportunidad, que se movía… ¡dios de qué forma se movía Junsu! Que encima era gracioso, divertido, inteligente y perfecto hasta la médula… ¿Cómo coño no iba a ponerse cachondo Yoochun al verlo semidesnudo, sudoroso, y mientras se estaba pajeando y pensando en ellos dos juntos teniendo sexo en una camioneta vieja?

—¡YOOCHUN!

—¿Eh?

—¿Pero qué coño tienes?— le preguntó Junsu, ahora comenzando a sentirse molesto—. ¡No me digas que estabas leyendo _eso_!

—¿Eh? ¡Para nada! Estaba pensando en una nueva melodía— Junsu entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada—. ¿Has mirado en el cajón de Yunho? Creo que Jaejoong le hizo recoger la ropa ayer y ya sabes como es, que no hay manera de que ponga las cosas en su sitio.

—Uhm. No, no he mirado. ¡Gracias!

Sin más, Junsu salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa maquiavélica que hizo que Yoochun temblase de miedo. No podía haber sabido lo que estaba haciendo. Ni de coña.

Yoochun maldijo en voz baja.

Sabía que tenía dos opciones: la primera era cerrar el portátil de un golpe y escapar para siempre de los fanfics. Era la opción sensible, la racional, y la que ni siquiera tendría que cuestionar.

Yoochun siendo Yoochun eligió la segunda, que consistía, ni más ni menos, en volver la vista a la pantalla y poner su mano en movimiento de nuevo. La diferencia era que ahora no se imaginaba lo que estaba leyendo. No. Ahora, su imagen mental incluía a Junsu, con esos pantalones caídos, semidesnudo y sudoroso, mirándolo y sonriendo con esa sonrisa despiadada y cargada de desafío con la que había cerrado la puerta.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

Yunho había sido el primero en despertarse de todos, como siempre.

Había ido a correr, luego a la ducha, y luego a despertarlos. La rutina de siempre.

Lo que lo hacía sentirse paranoico era la situación. Primero, él reconocía que no era el tipo más emocionalmente inteligente y sensible del grupo. Nunca lo había sido, y no suponía un problema porque los otros cuatro estaban ahí para suplir aquello en lo que flaqueasen. Por eso lo tenía asumido y cuando de asuntos de este tipo se trataba, después de tres intentos, dejaba a Jaejoong encargarse de todo.

Lo que se encontró esa mañana fue terrible, en demasiados aspectos.

Jaejoong, para empezar, desde que el día anterior había regresado a la sala de ensayo hecho un basilisco, no le había dirigido la palabra a Changmin. Ni siquiera cuando dejó caer un plato sobre el lugar de la mesa que Changmin solía ocupar y se había ido con su propia cena al salón. Jaejoong nunca comía en el salón. Nunca los dejaba comer en el salón, y que se fuese, solo para no estar en presencia de Changmin era un hito monumental y preocupante.

Yunho había tenido la esperanza de que se le hubiese pasado para por la mañana, pero seguía enfurruñado y entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que le dirigía una mirada de refilón a Changmin.

Un Changmin que también estaba raro. No hacía más que suspirar y mover los labios sin pronunciar sonidos, y resoplar y tirarse del pelo como si estuviese desesperado o le acabasen de dar una noticia que no preveía y que lo estaba molestando. Yunho sabía que no había dormido bien porque lo había escuchado dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama a lo largo de la noche, y eso que se había ido “a dormir” a la misma hora que hacían los niños de cuatro años.

Pero lo más preocupante, sin duda, era Yoochun. Se había pasado el día evitando a Junsu por completo. Ni siquiera le hablaba o le miraba a los ojos. Al principio, Junsu lo había considerado una broma, pero conforme el día iba avanzando se había ido mosqueando y si Yunho sabía algo, después de tantos años juntos, era que cabrear a Junsu era toda una tarea de titanes. Pero una vez que él empezaba a dar muestras de estar molesto, y si lo que le tocaba la moral no cambiaba… Era como una bola de nieve que terminaba generando una avalancha.

Yunho recordaría ese día como uno de los más miserables de toda su vida. Y nadie le prestaba atención o hablaba con él.

Estaba tan desesperado que, después de la cena, se encontró mirando el número de Leeteuk en la pantalla de su móvil. Si alguien sabía cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones, era el líder de Super Junior.

_—“¿Yunho?”_

—¿Kangin?

Yunho reconoció la voz con dificultad por en encima del griterío que se escuchaba de fondo. Esos alaridos agudos solo podían ser de Heechul. Y si no se equivocaba mucho, los que lloraban eran Donghae, Sungmin y Ryeowook.

 _—“¿Qué coño quieres? Espero que sea de vida o muerte. ¡Yesung! ¡Ve a berrear a otra parte!”_ — Yunho escuchó un par de portazos, más llantos, más gritos de Heechul y la voz de Leeteuk intentando recuperar la paz. Cuando todo sonido se ahogó, supuso que Kangin había cambiado de habitación—. _“¿Qué querías, Yunho?”_

—¿Qué os ha pasado?

—“ _Heechul.”_

—¿Qué ha hecho?

_—“Martirizar a Donghae, Sungmin ha empezado a llorar por empatía, y Ryeowook porque le estropearon el estofado. Yesung, para defenderlo, está desgañitándose en un intento vano de hacer callarse a Heechul, y Hyukjae, que fue el que lo empezó todo enseñándole una página de las fans a Heechul, ha tenido que ser evacuado por Siwon para que Heechul no lo diseccionase.”_

—¿Tan malo es?

_—“Heechul, ya sabes. Cuando le dices que se porte como un tío te ignora, pero si lee que las fans lo convierten en una tía con una polla pequeña, se pone furioso. Y las paga con Hyukjae y Donghae porque sabe que los aterroriza.”_

—Uhm… Supongo que no puedo hablar con Leeteuk de cosas de líderes ¿verdad?

_—“No, pero seamos realistas, yo soy el que lleva los pantalones en esta casa de locos, así que cuéntame.”_

Ni de coña le iba a contar Yunho nada así a alguien que era famoso por no poder tener la boca cerrada. Si le decía a Kangin que estaban leyendo un fanfic en el que tenía sexo con Jaejoong, al día siguiente lo sabría el resto del mundo.

—Es que…— empezó, buscando algo que no sonase sospechoso. Tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos—. Veamos… es que… ¿no sé si es justo que le deje a Junsu tener más solos que a los demás?

_—“¿Qué? ¡Vaya gilipollez! Si sois unos cabrones y todos tenéis solos en vuestras canciones. No es como aquí, que joder, trece tíos son demasiados para todo.”_

—¿Tú crees?

_—“¡Claro!”_

—Ah, bueno. Entonces nada más. ¡Ya hablamos en otro momento!

No esperó ni a que Kangin colgase. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo con un suspiro de alivio.

No poder hablar con Leeteuk significaba que estaba solo en esto. Tendría que averiguar qué pasaba con ellos por sí mismo.

—¿Yunho?— la voz de Jaejoong lo sorprendió. Se giró hacia él con una pregunta en los labios, que no le permitieron formular—. ¿Estás bien? No has tenido la cabeza en el trabajo en todo el día, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Eso iba a preguntar yo. ¿Qué te pasa con Changmin?

—Que es idiota— Jaejoong se dejó caer en la silla que había más próxima a Yunho—. De todas formas, es entre Changmin y yo. ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—No me pasa nada, tranquilo— respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Jaejoong, con un resoplido, se levantó y agarró a Yunho de la mano. Con pasos decididos lo guió hasta el sofá, en dónde lo empujó y se sentó en su regazo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

—¿Jaejoong?

Yunho no quería reconocer que la historia le había afectado lo suficiente como para sentirse nervioso teniendo a Jaejoong sentado sobre él. No era la primera vez, y que la familiaridad de sus cuerpos ahora le hiciese pensar en cómo lo había tendido sobre la paja en la historia, como le había apartado el pelo de la cara con una suave caricia... No era apropiado que se pusiese a pensar en que los besos habían sido suaves y lánguidos. En como Jaejoong había temblado cada vez que Yunho había besado una parte de su cuerpo…

—¿Yunho? ¿Estás bien?— Jaejoong, gracias al cielo sin idea de la ruta que la sangre de Yunho estaba tomando en dirección sur, usó la mano libre para acercársela a la frente y comprobar que Yunho no tuviese fiebre. En vez de resoplar o considerarlo increíblemente inocente como habrían hecho Yoochun o Changmin, Yunho se sintió enternecido y no pudo contener la sonrisa—. ¿Te hago una sopa? ¿Quieres que compruebe si tienes fiebre?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien— aseguró. Dejó de luchar contra el impulso de rodearlo entre sus brazos y posó un beso sobre su pelo—. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, Boojae.

—¿Qué clase de esposa sería si no lo hiciese?— bromeó—. Ahora en serio, ¿qué te pasa? Si es por lo de Junsu y Yoochun, ignóralos. Conociendo a Junsu, no deja que el problema pase de mañana. Yoochun caerá rendido en dos segundos.

La parte de Yunho que había leído el capítulo catorce de _Pasión de Vegetales_ , no estaba segura de querer que Yoochun cayese rendido a los pies de Junsu. La que seguía dándole vueltas al trece, esa, no podía evitar pensar que la piel de Jaejoong tenía que ser más impresionante y más suave de lo que decían. Llevaban viviendo juntos años, si no estaba seguro de eso, no lo estaba de nada.

—¿Qué te pasa con Changmin?

—Ya te dije que eso es una tontería entre nosotros. Tú no te preocupes, que ya le daré un escarmiento.

—Boojae…

Yunho suspiró.

Jaejoong lo miró a los ojos.

Todas las células del cuerpo de Yunho gritaron que lo besase.

Un carraspeo le hizo apartar la vista y mirar la puerta de entrada.

Changmin resopló furioso.

—La próxima vez, id a montároslo a una de las habitaciones. Los espectáculos grotescos deberían mostrarse al público bajo advertencias.

Y salió dando un portazo que hizo que el iPod de Yoochun se estrellase contra el suelo.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

Jaejoong se olía que algo raro tramaban los otros cuatro. Todo había empezado una semana antes, con Yoochun dedicándole miradas de sospecha y, no tenía ni idea de cómo ni cuándo ni por qué, pero ahora Yoochun evitaba a Junsu como si fuese la peste, Junsu estaba cabreado, Yunho iba a ponerse malo del estómago si no dejaba de estresarse y Changmin lo había besado en venganza.

Era algo muchísimo más bajo y rastrero de lo que su _dongsaeng_ había hecho nunca.

Jaejoong estaba furioso al respecto.

Furioso.

Pero, se dijo a sí mismo con un suspiro, por muchas ganas que tuviese de retorcerle el pescuezo, sabía que ese comportamiento tenía que venir a cuento de algo. Algo, desde que Yoochun lo había mirado raro, hasta el día del beso, había molestado a Changmin y trastocado su mundo lo suficiente como para alcanzar semejante baremo de mezquindad.

Vale que Jaejoong, en su momento, quizá hubiese estado algo fuera de lugar. Pero era SU Changmin, y tenía derecho a tener algo de él que las fans o las furcias de la compañía no fuesen a tener. Algo que solo podía tener él. Podían considerarse afortunados de que Yunho lo hubiese convencido que fotos indiscretas eran más que suficiente, que Jaejoong no necesitaba ir repartiendo besos a diestro y siniestro en cada rincón de la casa.

Jaejoong había protestado con un puchero silencioso, pero la voz de Yunho había sido suave, dulce y comprensiva cuando hizo la petición. Si hubiese usado cualquier otro tipo de tono, su instinto más natural habría sido rebelarse. Jaejoong era un fan de los rebeldes sin causa. Fumaba por joder a los directivos, sacaba a la gente de copas porque era algo que tenían prohibido y hablaba con la mayor cantidad de tacos posibles simplemente para que lo mirasen mal. No delante de los padres de ninguno de ellos ni delante de las cámaras, pero todos sabían que el Jaejoong que el público veía era mucho más filtrado que el que había tras la cara conocida.

¿Se había reprimido durante años para que ahora llegase Changmin y le plantase semejante beso solo para putearlo?

Yunho o no Yunho, Jaejoong no iba a consentirlo.

—¿Adónde vas Boojae?— le preguntó Yunho alarmado, usando toda la fuerza de sus brazos para mantenerlo sentado.

—¿Adónde voy? ¡Le voy a enseñar a este gilipollas que tenemos por _dongsaeng_ como tiene que respetarnos! ¡Yunho! ¡Suéltame!

—Vamos, vamos. Es Changmin. No es nada serio— trató Yunho de tranquilizarlo.

—¡Y una mierda no es nada serio!

Y de un tirón, dando gracias a que era más fuerte que Yunho, se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación que su _dongsaeng_ compartía con Junsu.

—¡Changmin! ¡Abre la puta puerta ahora mismo!— gritó mientras aporreaba la madera. Yunho, a su espalda, le agarró el brazo.

—¡Jaejoong! ¡Vas a despertar a los vecinos!

—¡CHANGMIN! ¡QUE ABRAS OSTIA!

Se escuchó el sonido del pestillo al descorrerse y Jaejoong se encontró frente a frente a un Changmin cabreado que se alzaba en toda su estatura. Era imponente. Imponente y peligroso y había algo en su sangre que le hacía adorar lo imponente y peligroso. Tanto, que al añadir la presencia de Yunho a su espalda, Jaejoong estaba empezando a entender porqué las fans adoraban meterlo en esos fregados. Podría hasta coincidir con ellas.

—… ¿qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué coño contestaste así? ¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejar que digas algo así delante de Yunho sin tomar represalias?

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en un duelo estático de voluntades, mucho más serio que cualquiera de sus habituales peleas. Lo suficientemente serio como para que Yunho soltase a Jaejoong, pusiese los brazos en jarras y entrecerrase los ojos.

—Vais a contarme ahora mismo que mierda pasa con vosotros dos— ordenó en su voz de líder y hablando clarísimamente en su dialecto. No era la modulación que gritaba. Cuando Yunho gritaba todavía le quedaba un resquicio de paciencia. Esta inflexión de la voz, hablando en dialecto, significaba que iba a empezar a ponerse complicado en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

Jaejoong tragó saliva y vio a Changmin hacer lo mismo. Al parecer, habían despertado al dragón que dormía dentro de Yunho.

—Ya he dicho que era entre nosotros dos— espetó Jaejoong. Él tenía años de experiencia despertando al dragón. No iba a amedrentarse ahora. Ni siquiera cuando todas las fibras de su cuerpo le decían que era el momento de callarse y responder y ser un buen niño por una vez en su vida.

Ese conflicto interno de intereses, por supuesto, se quedó fuera de sus rasgos, una de las pocas ventajas prácticas que su rostro frío e impersonal tenía.

—Changmin— Yunho ladeó la cabeza para mirar de reojo a Changmin con toda la capacidad de amenaza que era capaz. Changmin, que era podía mostrar toda la agresividad del mundo hacía Jaejoong, suspiró y dejó que sus hombros se hundiesen, claudicando y concediendo en dónde Jaejoong habría seguido rebelándose—. ¿Vas a contármelo o no?

—Tú sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa _hyung._ ¿Por qué no se lo explicas a Jaejoong?— preguntó.

Jaejoong frunció el ceño. De nuevo, esa sensación de que estaba pasando algo de lo que él no tenía ni idea se hizo eco en su intuición. Sus ojos fueron de uno al otro en busca de respuestas pero ni así fue capaz de enterarse de lo que se suponía que había mosqueado a Changmin. Y Yunho se había ablandado, porque sonreía con esa sonrisa indulgente cargada de amor y orgullo que solo le dedicaba a Changmin. Antes de que Jaejoong tuviese tiempo de echarle la bronca por ser tan fácil cuando de Changmin se trataba, Yunho lo había empujado fuera de su camino y estaba abrazando a Changmin.

—¡Changminnieeee!

—¡Venga! ¡Ahora solo te falta darle palmaditas en la espalda y todo estará bien! ¡No te jode!— se quejó Jaejoong a voz en grito.

—Boojae, deja a Changmin tranquilo. No es nada— le dijo Yunho—. Y de verdad, Changminnie, que todavía tienes esperanzas. Ya verás, tú sigue adelante y la cosa mejorará.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Pero qué diablos pasa? ¡AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Sin esperar a ver las reacciones de los otros dos, Jaejoong comenzó a caminar con pasos decididos hacia su habitación. Iba a secuestrar a Yoochun, arrastrarlo de bares, y quejarse a gritos mientras bebía soju. Es que iba a beber hasta que su vida volviese a seguir la lógica que se suponía que tenía que seguir. Lógica según la cual él era el raro y los otros cuatro normales en comparación.

El único fallo que tuvo su plan, en la práctica, fue que cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación de un tirón, se encontró algo que no habría esperado ni en sus sueños más salvajes.

Yoochun estaba tirado en su cama, Junsu sobre él, y se estaban besando apasionadamente. Ninguno de los dos pareció escuchar el sonido de la puerta, ni su grito, ni la exclamación de sorpresa de Yunho cuando lo alcanzó o el silbido de Changmin.

Los tres se quedaron en la puerta, mirando como Junsu pasaba de devorar los labios de Yoochun a morderle el cuello. El gemido con el que respondió Yoochun, que no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento, hizo que Jaejoong sintiese unas ganas de estar allí con ellos tan grandes que consiguieron acallar la voz que seguía en shock ante la escena.

Fue Changmin el que con una sonrisa satisfecha y divertida los apartó de la puerta y les dejó una privacidad que Jaejoong quería romper.

Se dejaron caer en el sofá, los tres, Changmin en centro, Jaejoong a su derecha y Yunho a la izquierda.

—Decidme que estoy soñando— suplicó Jaejoong—. Porque mi otra teoría es que tenéis algún tipo de enfermedad rara y contagiosa. O que os estáis convirtiendo en súcubos.

—¿Súcubos? ¿Estamos? ¿Changmin?— inquirió Yunho, pasando de divertido a confuso con cada nueva pregunta.

—Uhm… ¿eso es entre Jaejoong- _hyung_ y yo?

—¿¡Boojae que te ha hecho!?— Yunho se inclinó por encima de Changmin para agarrar a Jaejoong y mirarlo con preocupación—. ¿Qué le has hecho?— le preguntó a Changmin con alarma—. ¿Boojae qué te ha hecho?

—¡Joder, ni que fuese a violarlo!

—¡Pues ya no sé qué pensar! Boojaeeee…— lloriqueó—. Cuéntamelo…

—No me ha hecho nada, Yunho;  no me ha hecho nada— respondió Jaejoong con una sonrisa tierna y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Changmin—. ¿Qué iba a hacerme? Me toca los huevos, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, _hyung_ — Jaejoong puso los ojos en blanco. Confía en Changmin para querer llevarse la última palabra. Yunho seguía frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Ya no estás enfadado?

—¡Sabes de sobra que soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo más de dos días! Y no es enfado, es que tienes que explicarme qué coño te pasa por la cabeza. Sé que algo te molesta. Y en vez de hacer tonterías, estarías mejor si lo hablases conmigo.

Yunho resopló y apoyó su cabeza en el otro hombro de Changmin.

Fueron capaces de estar en silencio durante dos minutos.

—¿Vosotros sabíais que eran gays?

—¿Yoochun gay? ¡Ni de broma! Lo que le pasa es que Junsu… es Junsu.

—Aahhh…

—Lo que yo quiero saber es porqué Yoochun no me había contado nada. ¡Soy su _Soulmate_! ¡Y ahora no puedo irme a dormir!

—Va a haber una cama libre en nuestra habitación.

Y Jaejoong respondió a la sugerencia de Yunho con una sonrisa que demostraba a la perfección lo muchísimo que adoraba a Yunho cuando Yunho se ponía sensible.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

Desde el punto de vista de Changmin, que se había pasado toda la mañana partiéndose de la risa ante la actitud de “vamos a fingir que no ha pasado nada” de Junsu y Yoochun, nunca había visto a Yunho más estresado que ese día.  Una vez que el shock se había ido, el líder, como siempre, se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Lo entendía, teniendo presente que en diez minutos iban a empezar a grabar una entrevista para _Music Fair 21_. Los programas japoneses no les daban un guión al que someterse. Líneas generales del rumbo que tomarían las preguntas sí, pero hasta ahí. Y si por algo eran conocidas esas entrevistas, era porque generalmente, o uno u otro (y casi siempre empezaba Jaejoong) soltaban lo primero que se les pasaba por la cabeza. Y lo primero que se les pasaba por la cabeza a veces era algo que Yunho, como líder, no podía realmente permitir que dijesen.

Todavía tenía un recuerdo claro de la vez de los emoticonos. Jaejoong se había pasado toda la semana siguiente preguntándole a todo el mundo si realmente era tan malo. Junsu y Changmin se habían reído en su cara, Yoochun lo había mandado a la mierda y Yunho, como siempre, lo había consolado.

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, Yunho llevaba años consolando a Jaejoong. Si Changmin quería que las cosas fuesen diferentes a cómo eran en el fanfic, quizá debería intentar ser más dulce y agradable con su _hyung_.

Porque claro, ahora que estaba en pleno capítulo dieciséis, ya había visto la reacción de su personaje. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo antes de entrar en el salón y encontrarse a Jaejoong y a Yunho acaramelados en el sofá. Si ya estaba mosqueado por la historia, tener la impresión de que iba a hacerse realidad no era pasto de su agrado pero para nada.

Se había excedido, lo sabía, y ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias (que consistían en miradas de Yunho que parecían gritar “ay-que-adorable-eres”, abrazos sacados de la nada y palmaditas en la cabeza). En no mucho tiempo, en cuanto Yunho pudiese pillarlo a solas, Changmin ya se imaginaba el discurso que iba a escuchar. Le diría que Yunho los adoraba a todos por igual, que él era el niño bonito de Jaejoong, y que no iba a arrebatárselo. Achacaría todo el problema a un complejo de niño que estaba a punto de ser abandonado que Changmin no tenía.

El problema que Changmin tenía era que se había empezado a imaginar besando, entre otras cosas, a sus _hyungs_. Y no solo a Jaejoong y a Yunho. Después de lo de ayer, sentía una increíble necesidad de provocarle los mismos gemidos a Yoochun que Junsu había logrado. O de ver a Junsu tan ido como Yoochun había conseguido. ¿Y ver descontrolarse a Yunho? Eso se le antojaba más afrodisíaco que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y no iba ni a pensar lo que pasaba por la cabeza, lo que había pasado por su cabeza incesantemente desde el beso, en cuanto a Jaejoong. Más que nada, porque sus planes para Jaejoong solían incluir utensilios, por llamarlos de alguna manera, que Changmin jamás había considerado como interesantes en cosas de sexo.

El problema radicaba en que ser agradable y dulce con Jaejoong le era tan extraño como ser agresivo con Yoochun.

Por eso, y con la esperanza de que la historia tomase un cambio de dirección de su agrado, usó la media hora que tenían antes de empezar a grabar para abrir el documento y ponerse a leer en el iPod.

 

» _Durante cuatro días, Yoochun no había sido capaz de ver nada más allá de la nube de felicidad post-sexo que lo rodeaba. Esa primera vez en el coche había sido increíblemente superior a cualquier otra noche de sexo en un coche (y aún encima uno viejo y tan por debajo del estándar que Yoochun procuraba mantener) que él había disfrutado. No eran pocas. Los dos días siguientes habían ido de encuentro casual en encuentro casual que para empezar eran de todo menos casuales. Yoochun había dado el primer paso: había ido a desayunar a la misma hora (increíblemente inusual para él) a la que sabía que Junsu estaría desayunando con Hyukjae. Junsu lo había visto, le había sonreído, se había lamido los labios, y diez minutos después estaban encerrados en el despacho de Changmin, Yoochun doblado sobre la mesa y Junsu follándolo con toda su energía. Como niños traviesos, habían reorganizado el despacho entre risillas cómplices y besos lánguidos y sensuales._

_Esa misma noche, Junsu había dado el segundo paso, uno mucho más de gigante, y simplemente le había pedido a Yoochun que fuese a dormir con él a su cuarto. El sexo había sido justo como a Yoochun le gustaba: lento, exhaustivo, pasional y que se alargaba, sin prisa pero sin pausa, hasta que la luz grisácea del alba teñía la piel bajo sus manos y sus labios de color._

_Pero esos cuatro días pasaron, y sus alarmas mentales habían estado sonando ya desde antes de que pasase nada con Junsu. En un noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, que sus alarmas mentales sonasen significaba que Jaejoong estaba en algún lío. Así que lo primero que hizo el quinto día desde Junsu (y sí, iba a llevar la cuenta fuese el tiempo que fuese) fue llamar a su mejor amigo para saber en dónde se metía._

_En cierto aspecto, no dejaba de sorprenderlo que no se hubiesen visto en una semana a pesar de estar viviendo en el mismo pueblo pequeño, desayunando todas las mañanas en la misma casa y trabajando en el mismo sitio (trabajar más o menos, porque Yoochun no iba a llenarse de mierda de caballo ni por todos los Jaejoong del mundo)._

_Por suerte, no le costó demasiado dar con él. Estaba terminando un cigarrillo mientras miraba desde la verja a los caballos que iban a llevar la semana que viene a las montañas. Yoochun en un principio no iba a ir, pero Junsu había hablado del tema con tanta ilusión y emoción que se había apuntado en último momento. Supuestamente, cambiar el ganado de unas montañas a otras era el evento del año. Él no iba a entenderle la gracia, pero iba a ser un viaje largo, un mes de campamentos y la mitad de los trabajadores de Changmin, Yoochun y Jaejoong incluidos, iban a verse obligados en participar del ritual._

_—¿Qué maquinas?_

_—¿Eh?— Jaejoong se movió lo suficiente como para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo—. Yoochun…_

_—¿Algo va mal?_

_—No, para nada— Jaejoong forzó una sonrisa que no engañó a Yoochun ni durante media centésima de segundo—. He hablado con mi hermana hoy por la mañana. No voy a poder ir al cumpleaños de mi madre el próximo sábado— explicó encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando._

_Yoochun suspiró. Estaba seguro de que nadie le diría nada si se retrasaba unos días en unirse a ellos para asistir al cumpleaños de su madre. Pero Jaejoong le había hecho prometer que no iba a contarle a nadie su secreto._

_—Podemos pensar alguna excusa para que puedas ausentarte el fin de semana._

_—Nah, mejor no. Changmin está esperando que haga cualquier tontería como esa para despedazarme y tirarles los cachos a los lobos._

_—¡Exagerado!— rió Yoochun acercándose y dejando caer un brazo sobre los hombros musculosos de su mejor amigo—. Changmin no es tan malo como dices._

_—Me odia._

_Jaejoong se apartó de Yoochun y se sentó en el suelo en un gesto que hablaba de derrota pura. Yoochun suspiró. Casi se había olvidado de lo exagerado que podía ser cuando se le metía en la cabeza algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para el resto del mundo. Yoochun estaba seguro de que si discutían tanto, y esto se aplicaba a ambos, era porque lo disfrutaban. Podían disimularlo, disfrazarlo de discriminación en base a estereotipos, o calificarlo de puro odio, que, en realidad, Yoochun, como ser inteligente y de intuición superior que era, sabía que lo que les pasaba era que se morían por tener sexo. El único problema que les impedía ser impulsivos era Yunho._

_Hasta cierto punto, Yoochun no sabía si el problema era que lo que ambos querían era tener a Yunho en propiedad exclusiva. Era un poco más o menos como habían sido las cosas durante toda la vida de Changmin; la llegada de Jaejoong, que había encandilado al instante a Yunho le estaba trastocando todas sus dinámicas y rutinas y por eso lo pagaba con la causa de su desdicha. Y eso era demasiado simple, porque el brillo en los ojos de Changmin cada vez que miraba a Jaejoong a escondidas hablaba de cosas más profundas que los celos._

_Volvió a suspirar antes de sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo._

_—No te odia. Pero tú tampoco estás siendo especialmente amable con él. Sigo creyendo que deberías contárselo. Al menos a él y a Yunho. Pero más a Changmin, porque al fin y al cabo es su casa, sus tierras y su medio de vida. Y llegará el día en el que descubra porqué te has quedado y estoy seguro de que no le hará ni pizca de gracia que no se lo hayas contado ya desde un principio._

_—No soporto que nadie me mire con cara de pena— masculló, mirando al cielo—. Todo aquel que se entera termina haciéndolo, y… No. No quiero que nadie lo sepa._

_—Jaejoong… Sabes de sobra que no tiene nada de malo ser adoptado. No tiene nada de malo que tu familia biológica sea de origen humilde y que quieras ayudarles a tener cosas mejores a las que aferrarse._

_—No quiero que nadie lo sepa. No  quiero que me miren de la noche a la mañana como si en vez de ser un pijo de ciudad soy un caso para la caridad. Hace años que me prometí que no dejaría que mis hermanas y mis padres se viesen inmiscuidas en este mundo, y no voy a fallar a mi palabra. Se merecen una vida tranquila y no ser arrastrados al centro de rumores, sospechas y tretas varias para hacerse con un pedazo de la riqueza del Abuelo Kim. Y él también tiene que ser respetado._

_—Eres demasiado…_

_—Menos mal que tú me adoras— lo interrumpió Jaejoong con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Cuando le guiñó un ojo, Yoochun se supo perdido—. ¿Y qué tal con Junsu? Kyuhyun me ha dicho que Hyukjae le ha dicho a Donghae que vas a dormir con él todas las noches._

 

 

—¿Sigues leyendo?— la voz de Yunho lo sorprendió. Changmin no se esperaba que lo molestasen—. ¡Oh! Yo también voy por ahí. Pero de todas formas, quería que hablásemos.

Supo que la charla de hermano mayor a hermano menor iba a comenzar de un segundo a otro y Changmin, entrenado en esas lides por años de experiencia, le dejó hablar sin interrumpirlo. Cuando hubiese soltado todo el diálogo que se guardaba dentro, Changmin sabría que vendría la pregunta de por qué se sentía celoso, si Yunho los quería a todos. Simplemente, con Jaejoong, a veces era más visiblemente afectuoso, pero más que nada porque a ver quién era el que se resistía a ser afectuoso con él cuando se te tiraba encima o te acorralaba en los pasillos en busca de un abrazo.

Así que se quedó sentado, con el iPod a un lado y cara de circunstancias, mientras le explicaban por enésima vez que lo adoraban, que se adoraban mutuamente, y que esos pequeños detalles eran particularidades de cada pareja y no nada que significase algo. Estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco cuatro veces distintas, se mordió resoplidos y se guardó carcajadas para cuando no fuese tan desconsiderado por su parte eso de reírse de la forma en la que su líder, siempre preocupado, se dedicaba a explicar que los quería a todos.

En su mente, sonaba un poco como el discurso de una prostituta a uno de sus clientes. Y el cortocircuito mental consiguiente, que Yunho, enfrascado en su charla profunda, ni siquiera percibió, hizo que el cerebro de Changmin empezase a pensar en sexo. Con Yunho. Teniéndolo tan cerca, no era más que natural que sus ojos se clavasen en sus labios y su cerebro dejase de escuchar lo que fuera que fuese que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Changmin?— con un esfuerzo de titanes consiguió levantar la mirada hacia los ojos de su líder. No fue capaz de soportar toda la honestidad y preocupación, así que un par de segundos después, empezando a sentirse avergonzado de su mente y los lugares a los que sus hormonas llevaban sus pensamientos, apartó la mirada y la clavó en el espejo que tenían a su espalda. Y allí, en su nítido reflejo, pudo ver el hambre que había en sus ojos. Eran su parte favorita del cuerpo y siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sus ojos. Viéndolos en ese momento... Normal que Yunho estuviese preocupado.

—Yunho...

Volvió a mirarlo, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y sin saber qué decirle exactamente. O dónde meter las manos que no fuese entre el cabello que le caía a ambos lados de la cara y le ofrecía un acceso perfecto para darle el beso que, en una película en el interior de su cabeza, Changmin le estaba dando. No sería como el que había compartido con Jaejoong, sería calmado y disfrutaría explorando cada rincón de la boca de Yunho.

—¿Qué hacéis?

La voz Junsu sacó a Changmin de su cine mental. Yunho solo le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Creo que Changmin se encuentra mal— informó—. ¿Tú crees que deberíamos llamar al manager para que lo lleve al médico?

Junsu miró a Yunho con la boca abierta y un brillo de incredulidad en los ojos. Comprensible. Estaba claro que él sí que podía leer la lujuria en los ojos de Changmin, y que su líder, tan diestro en tantas otras cosas, fuese completamente ajeno a las emociones de sus compañeros…

—Yo creo que Changmin está perfectamente— lo tranquilizó Junsu. Durante medio segundo, una sonrisa burlona que parecía gritar “sé lo que estás pensando” fue dirigida a Changmin. Junsu se tiró con ellos en el sofá—. Jaejoong ha secuestrado a Yoochun y están controlándole el vestuario al resto de invitados. Yo si fuese tú— miró a Yunho—, iría a vigilarlos antes de que monten una.

Yunho se levantó tras dirigirle una última mirada de preocupación a Changmin. Por enésima vez en los últimos días, Changmin se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró. Lo suyo ya no tenía remedio.

—¿Pero tantas ganas tienes de follar con ellos?— se rió Junsu. Changmin le dedicó una de esas miradas que podrían hacer que un soldado temblase de miedo. Junsu rió más—. No te van a decir que no.

—¿Pero tú crees que es tan fácil?

—Sí.

Changmin lo miró durante un segundo, dudando entre los cuatrocientos métodos para asesinarlo que le pasaron por la cabeza.

—¡Junsu…!

—De verdad, no es tan complicado.

—¡No todos son tan fáciles como Yoochun!

Junsu dejó de reír y su rostro adquirió un suave color rosado que hablaba a gritos de lo que lo avergonzaba que el más joven estuviese aludiendo a una vida sexual que en principio todavía debería ser secreta.

—¿Eres el único que se ha enterado?— preguntó, con la voz cargada de esa esperanza inocente con la que Junsu solía camelar a las estilistas y asistentes.

—No— suerte que Changmin era tan inmune a sus encantos como Junsu a sus miradas asesinas. Hasta se podía permitir regodeo en su tono de voz—. Y no nos hemos enterado porque fueseis ruidosos, tranquilo—Junsu suspiró aliviado—. Nos pasamos dos minutos viéndoos desde la puerta.

—¿Qué?

Las carcajadas de Changmin parecieron invocar a Jaejoong, porque entró mirándolos como si estuviese seguro de que tramaban algo.

—¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

Changmin dejó de reír y apartó el iPod lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Por suerte para él, Jaejoong parecía un depredador en busca de una presa y estaba mirando a Junsu fijamente, como si esperase que se inclinase a sus pies o empezase a contarle sus más íntimos secretos.

—¿Nada?

—Habla.

—Le estaba dando las gracias por el espectáculo de ayer— intervino Changmin antes de que se enzarzasen en una conversación sin sentido en la que él no podría meter baza. Si lo hacía al principio, Jaejoong hincaría los dientes en el tópico en cuestión y no se desviaría de él en un buen rato, dándole a Changmin la oportunidad de disfrutar en las sombras.

—¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo habéis podido?

—Pues…

—¡Es que no puedo creerme que no me hayas contado nada! ¡Que Yoochun no me haya contado nada! ¡Acaso no he estado siempre apoyándoos y ayudándoos como un buen hermano mayor durante todos estos años! ¿Y me lo pagáis así, de esta forma desconsiderada?

—Jaejoong…

—¡No me vengas ahora con “Jaejoong…”! Si es que de verdad… Y yo quejándome durante todos estos años de que Changmin me maltrataba y no me respetaba y eráis vosotros los que os escondíais en la sombra con semejante traición…— Jaejoong suspiró con tanta cantidad de afectación que Changmin fue incapaz de contener su estallido de risa—. ¡Y tú! ¡Ya empiezas otra vez a maltratarme psicológicamente!

—Vamos, vamos, Jaejoong… no es para tanto. Lo de Yoochun… ¿surgió?

—¡Te voy a dar yo a ti “surgió” y medio!

Jaejoong se acercó a Junsu y le arreó una colleja. Hizo amago de dar una segunda pero Junsu fue más rápido y escapó del camerino. Jaejoong resopló antes de seguirlo.

Changmin, si no hubiese visto el brillo maquiavélico en los ojos de Junsu cuando había dicho ese “surgió” se habría creído que había sido una cosa del momento. Pero lo había visto, y su sexto sentido empezó a escuchar por fin las alarmas que se accionaban cada vez que Junsu tramaba algo. Pero Junsu nunca actuaba solo y si no contaba con él ni con Yoochun en lo que fuera que fuese que había tramado, solo había otro posible cómplice.

En cuanto terminasen de rodar para _Music Fair 21_ tenía que llamar a Kyuhyun.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

_—“Esclavo.”_

—¿Qué quieres, Sirviente?

_—“Yo si fuese tú tendría cuidado con el Maknae. Está hablando por teléfono con mi Maknae y entre los dos van a enterarse de que se cuece algo.”_

—Uhm… De todas formas, yo ya he ganado.

_—“¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! ¿En serio?”_

—¿Con quién te crees que hablas? ¡Pues claro! Han caído todos. Y soy un hombre con un 100% de probabilidades de tener sexo habitualmente. ¿Cómo vas tú?

_—“Uhm… Bien. Mierda. Llaman a la puerta. Te dejo. ¿Hablamos mañana esclavo?”_

—¡Te toca llamar a ti Sirviente!

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

—¡¡¡Changmin!!!

Changmin se vio obligado a apartar el móvil de la oreja. Kyuhyun, al otro lado de la línea, comenzó a llamarlo a gritos, pero la masa humanoide que se le había encasquetado en los brazos no tenía intención alguna de soltarlo y dejarlo proseguir con su conversación telefónica. Se esforzó lo máximo que pudo por despedirse con un grito antes de se le agarrasen al brazo.

Una parte de él estaba hasta los huevos de los otros cuatro. No podía tener ni dos minutos para sí mismo que uno de ellos tenía que aparecer sorpresivamente y joderle lo que estuviese haciendo. Le había pasado con el porno, le había pasado cuando trataba de estudiar y hacer cosas serias, y le había paso prácticamente todos y cada uno de los días de su vida desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora?

—¡¡¡Changmin!!!

La masa humanoide en sus brazos levantó el rostro y Changmin fue capaz de reconocer a Yoochun tras los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos.

—Yoochun…— dijo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de comerse el resoplido que amenazaba con salirle del alma.

—¡¡¡Jaejoong se muere!!!

—¿Eh?

—¡¡¡Se está muriendo!!!

—¿Pero qué coño dices?

—¡¡¡No me lo ha dicho pero se muere!!! ¡¡¡De cáncer!!! ¡¡¡Acabo de descubrirle los documentos del médico!!!

—¿Pero cómo coño va a estar Jaejoong muriéndose de cáncer?

—¡¡¡Que sí!!! ¡¡¡Qué vamos a verlo morirse y yo no puedo localizarlo en el móvil!!! ¡¡¡En ninguno de los tres!!!

—¿No se supone que terminaba el último? Junsu debería estar con él, ¿no?

—¡¡¡Junsu tampoco me coge el teléfono!!! ¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!?

—Yoochun, frena— Changmin lo apartó lo máximo que pudo de sus brazos—. ¡¡¡YUNHO!!!— gritó, enfocando el chorro de voz hacía la puerta que Yoochun había dejado abierta. Yunho no tardó en aparecer en la habitación con cara de alarma, que el rostro lloroso de Yoochun no hizo nada por calmar—. ¿Has hablado con Jaejoong?

—No, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Yoochun estás bien?

—¡¡¡Yunho!!!— Yoochun se deshizo de Changmin y se tiró a los brazos de Yunho, que lo recibieron mucho más empáticamente de lo que él lo había hecho.— ¡¡¡Jaejoong se muere!!!

—¿QUÉ?

—¡¡¡Se muere!!! ¡¡¡De cáncer!!!

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Es por eso que fue al médico el mes pasado? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué nos lo ha ocultado?

Changmin decidió dejarlos por imposibles. Con sus gritos y el histerismo, ninguno de los tres escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, y por eso, cuando Jaejoong y Junsu aparecieron en la puerta, solo Changmin se dio cuenta. En dos zancadas estuvo frente a Jaejoong.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?— le preguntó a bocajarro.

—¿Eh?

—¡¡¡JAEJOONG!!!

—¡¡¡BOOJAE!!!

Tanto Yunho como Yoochun corrieron a los brazos de Jaejoong, ambos lagrimeando, y con la fuerza de la inercia Jaejoong tembló y, habiendo sido pillado por sorpresa, que los tres cayesen al suelo era totalmente inevitable. Junsu fruncía el ceño y Changmin estaba a un paso de arrancarle la lengua a los otros dos para que dejasen de gritar y le permitiesen a Jaejoong explicarse.

—¿Qué narices pasa aquí?— preguntó Jaejoong con la voz entrecortada de alguien a quien están a punto de ahogar—. ¿Qué mierda decís de un médico?

—¡¡¡No te mueras!!! ¡¡¡No puedes morirte!!!

—¿Les has dejado ver una película de fantasmas, Changmin?— lo reprendió Junsu poniendo voz a la mirada asesina que Jaejoong le estaba dedicando.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si fue Yoochun el que llegó corriendo y diciendo que acababa de descubrir los resultados de tus pruebas del médico!

—¿Pero qué pruebas del médico?— preguntó Jaejoong con un grito.

—¿No fuiste al médico hace cosa de un mes?— le recriminó Changmin usando esa mirada que había practicado durante años y que siempre lograba transmitir que pensaba que su interlocutor era idiota.

—¡Para que me cambiase la marca de las lentillas!

—¿Eh?

—¡¡¡YOOCHUN!!!

El alarido de Changmin hizo que su voz habitual ascendiese dos octavas. Tendría que haberlo visto venir. Como siempre. Pero no. Seguramente Yoochun había tenido una pesadilla, se había despertado creyéndose que era verdad, y esto era lo que pasaba cuando Changmin no mandaba a la mierda a los otros cuatro al segundo de tenerlos en su campo visual.

—¿Por qué no has confiado en mí, Jaejoong? ¿Por qué?— siguió lamentándose Yoochun. Yunho, recuperando el sentido común, se levantó de encima de Jaejoong tras un último abrazo de oso.

—¡Junsuuuuu…..! ¡Ayudaaaaaa….!— lloriqueó Jaejoong.

Junsu puso los ojos en blanco antes de agacharse y ayudar a despegar a Yoochun de Jaejoong. Y si bien Yoochun permitió que Jaejoong se pusiese en pie, no le soltó la mano en ningún momento. Al tercer intento, Junsu levantó los brazos con frustración y declaró que por él podían convertirse en siameses, que se iba a jugar.

Yunho siguió a Yoochun y a Jaejoong, todavía preocupado por ambos, y Changmin volvió a quedarse solo en la habitación.

El problema fue que el hilo de pensamiento que había comenzado mientras hablaba con Kyuhyun había desaparecido totalmente de su mente, y por eso, ni siquiera él estuvo preparado para lo que el día siguiente les iba a deparar.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

 

_»—Sabéis que sois los únicos para mí._

_Jaejoong tosió. A su lado, en la cama, Yoochun apretó la mano que agarraba con más fuerza. Junsu sabía que Yoochun necesitaba más su abrazo de lo que lo hacía Jaejoong, y por eso se mantenía tras la espalda de su novio en un intento que sabía inútil para impedir que se desmoronase. Yunho y Changmin estaban del otro lado de la pequeña cama de hospital. El primero había llorado, seguía llorando, y el segundo iba a empezar de un momento a otro._

_Junsu lo entendía. Él se había enterado antes que Yoochun del hospital en el que Jaejoong estaba. El dinero de su familia y sus contactos se habían burlado de los esfuerzos que su amigo había tomado para evitar ser encontrado. Lo había ido a ver en secreto, lo había abrazado, y se había marchado anunciando que volvería al día siguiente con Yoochun. En el momento en el que Yoochun lo supiese, Yunho y Changmin, obviamente, terminarían enterándose también._

_Eso los llevaba a la situación en el presente en la que con cada tos de Jaejoong, los otros cuatro podían ver las invisibles partículas de vida dejando el cuerpo de su amigo._

_Por si eso fuese poco, era el aniversario de ese primer día en el que Jaejoong había llegado en su deportivo levantando polvo y cabreando a Changmin hasta límites que ni siquiera Junsu cuando se ponía pesado podía alcanzar._

_—Podemos llevarte a otro hospital. Tiene que haber algún médico que haga algo por ti. En los Estados Unidos… o en dónde sea. El dinero no es problema— Changmin trataba de luchar en contra del destino por los otros cuatro, que más o menos, habían aceptado que Jaejoong iba a morirse postrado en esa cama porque una cruel enfermedad lo iba a alejar de ellos._

_—Changmin…— Jaejoong suspiró. Tosió. Liberó la mano que había estado entre las de Yoochun y revolvió el pelo de Changmin como si fuese un niño. Esbozó la sonrisa triste que sería la imagen con la que Junsu lo recordaría para el resto de sus días—. Yo estoy listo para lo que venga._

_—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿Por qué huiste de nosotros?— le preguntó, el dolor en sus ojos cargando de rabia sus palabras._

_—Porque quería evitaros este sufrimiento. Después de todo, soy una persona con la que solo habéis compartido un año de vuestra vida— otro achaque de tos, esta vez más largo y problemático. Una de las máquinas a las que estaba enchufado empezó a emitir un pitido suave de alerta—. Ya me estaba entrometiendo entre vosotros, y eso era lo último que yo quería._

_—No te estabas entrometiendo…— aseguró Yunho con firmeza._

_—Yunho, Yunho, Yunho…— esta vez, el achaque combinado con el empeoramiento de los signos vitales, hizo que Yoochun se agarrase a su hombro en un vano intento de obligarlo a tranquilizarse—. Deberíais haberos dado cuenta de que lo que hay entre vosotros es más importante que nada que pudieseis tener conmigo. Lleváis toda la vida enamorados, y no os habéis dado cuenta hasta ahora._

_—Pero… ¡yo te quiero!— sollozó Yunho._

_—Lo sé, pero no cómo a Changmin. Me queréis como a un amigo especial, pero lo amas a él. Y está genial, porque yo os quiero a los dos y me rompe veros separados— el achaque, en esta ocasión, hizo que su cuerpo esquelético y frágil se alzase de los cojines sobre los que descansaba y se doblase por culpa de la tos. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar con propiedad ahora, y entre su tos, los pitidos, y el llanto de Yoochun y Yunho, la habitación parecía una casa de locos—. Yunho…— dijo, mientras las enfermeras lo obligaban a reposar y tranquilizarse. Una de ellas apartó a Changmin y dos fueron necesarias para mantener a Yunho alejado. Junsu, en el otro lado de la cama, anclaba a Yoochun lejos de Jaejoong—. Changmin…— por fin, las enfermeras y los médicos consiguieron obligarlo a estarse quieto. Su rostro, por la falta de oxígeno, se estaba volviendo azulado, y la voz cada vez era más suave y débil—. No olvidéis… que… tenéis que ser felices… Juntos y… que os quiero…_

_La máquina que controlaba su pulso dejó de emitir el pitido intermitente y comenzó uno constante e ininterrumpido. Las enfermeras los echaron de allí y a través del cristal que guardaba a Jaejoong del resto del mundo, los cuatro fueron testigos del inexorable momento en el que los médicos se rindieron y cerraron sus ojos con delicadeza._

_Tan frío, tan delgado y tan pálido, y aun así, seguía siendo el hombre más bello que Junsu había visto en toda su vida. Yoochun lo recordó cada día de la feliz vida que tuvo por delante._

_Yunho y Changmin jamás dejaron de amarlo._

**_FIN_ **

 

Jaejoong estaba de pie en la cocina, con los brazos en jarras, y mirando fijamente a los otros cuatro. Eran las seis de la mañana y Yoochun dormía con los ojos medio abiertos mientras agarraba su taza de café. Junsu estaba terminando su desayuno y realmente era el único que parecía tener neuronas suficientes para prestar atención. Yunho tenía los ojos enrojecidos y no había ido a correr esa mañana. O las pesadillas de Yoochun eran contagiosas, o él no se explicaba qué narices los había puesto así. Changmin estaba demasiado ocupado desayunando, y nadie era lo suficientemente suicida como para hablarle mientras estuviese en ayunas.

Tampoco era que Jaejoong estuviese de buen humor. Yoochun no se había despegado de él en toda la noche. Y vale que era el primero que consideraría que tener a Yoochun en su cama toda una noche era un premio del karma. Pero claro, si seguía sollozando y lo usaba como peluche, las perspectivas de Jaejoong se torcían.

En resumen, que iba a hacerlos confesar sí o sí.

—¿Quién de vosotros va a empezar a largar?

Yoochun siguió más dormido que despierto. Junsu empujó la taza de café más cerca de su rostro para que el olor lo ayudase a volver al mundo de los vivos. Jaejoong los dejó. Ya iría a por ellos después. Miró de reojo a Changmin, que había alzado una ceja y le había dedicado una mirada asesina. Casi iba a ser mejor que lo dejase terminar de comer, tomarse otro café, y luego ya se centraría en él. Por consiguiente, le quedaba una presa, que además, parecía estar pasando un momento vulnerable. Una parte muy pequeña de Jaejoong se sentía como si fuese a cazar a una liebre coja y enferma, pero realmente era una parte muy pequeña, y Jaejoong tenía años de experiencia acallando voces tan diminutas dentro de su cerebro.

—Yunho.

—¡Jaejoongie…!— dijo y sollozó un poco de forma increíblemente indigna para un hombre adulto.

—¿Yunho?— el pie derecho de Jaejoong comenzó a golpear el suelo a intervalos constantes. Era uno de los gestos que avisaban que Jaejoong estaba harto y quería explicaciones ya. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Por eso, Yunho dejó de lloriquear y tragó saliva, consciente, por primera vez, de que quizá estaba en un aprieto. Jaejoong se mordió una sonrisa. ¡Por fin!— Quiero saber ahora mismo ya que es lo que os traéis entre manos.

—Pues veras…

—¿Qué es lo que voy a ver?

—Resulta que Yoochun…

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡A mí no me metas!— Yoochun, Jaejoong estaba seguro, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Levantar la cabeza y decir que él no había hecho nada era un acto reflejo cuando estaba dormido—. ¡Ha sido Changmin!

—Tú calla— espetó Jaejoong—. Que mira que guardar semejante secreto… ¡De mí! ¡Que soy tu _Soulmate_!

—¿Qué secretos? ¡Si sabes hasta cuales son mis calzoncillos favoritos!

—Joder, pues para saber tanto de ti, que poco me has hablado de que estás teniendo sexo con Junsu— espetó Jaejoong frunciendo el ceño. Yoochun parpadeó y su cara adquirió el tono rojizo de un tomate maduro. Junsu carraspeó y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, aunque Jaejoong pudo ver una sonrisilla de victoria escondiéndose en su expresión. Ya indagaría después—. Que creo yo, que es algo más importante que la ropa interior que prefieres.

—¿Cómo te has….

—¿Cómo me he enterado?— inquirió Jaejoong alzando una ceja. No necesito girarse para sentir la sonrisa que su comentario, su ceja y su actitud habían provocado en Changmin—. Resulta que soy lo suficientemente iluso como para querer dormir en mi cuarto, y al abrir la puerta y veros, decidí que quizá era mejor si me cambiaba de habitación por una noche.

—¿NOS HAS VISTO?

—Sí, Yoochun, te he visto gemir mientras Junsu te besaba. Una imagen agradable— concedió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Changmin no pudo contener un bufido cargado de sorna. Jaejoong lo ignoró—, pornográfica pero agradable y en la que no me importaría participar, pero eso es otro tema. Un tema del que espero que hablemos. Porque hay que joderse… Me tiro años intentando no avasallaros con besos y abrazos, y vais vosotros y os ponéis a follar.

Junsu no pudo contenerse más y se echó a reír. Jaejoong lo taladró con la mirada y asintió con fuerzas cuando Yoochun lo golpeó en un intento (inútil, evidentemente) de cortarle la risa de raíz. Nunca funcionaba, y por lo roja que se le estaba poniendo la cara, Jaejoong sabía que en no mucho tiempo, iba a terminar cayéndose de la silla por culpa de las carcajadas.

—¿Quieres tener sexo con ellos?— inquirió Yunho completamente ofendido.— ¡¡Pero tú eres para nosotros!!

—¿Quién es “nosotros”?

—¡Changmin y yo!

Jaejoong no se esperaba semejante respuesta. Miró a Changmin en busca de un último resquicio de cordura (después de todo, eran las seis de la mañana y existía la posibilidad de que todo fuese un sueño) y todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue una sonrisa de depredador que había visto en más de una ocasión dirigida a las chicas que Changmin siempre, siempre, siempre terminaba follando. Por primera vez en una semana, Jaejoong se planteó que el beso quizá no había sido una venganza estúpida que había llegado con varios años de retraso.

—¿Changminnie?— la sonrisa aumentó, las carcajadas de Junsu se redoblaron, y Yoochun pareció encontrar satisfacción en la confusión que Jaejoong lucía—. ¿Pero desde cuándo tenéis estas ideas en la cabeza?

—Sabía que iba a terminar siendo yo el que tuviese que explicarlo— se quejó Changmin. Dejó su tazón de arroz, vacío, en la mesa y enderezó al espalda—. Es que lo sabía.

—Pero joder, ¡quieres contármelo ya!

—Resumo: sabíamos que estabas haciendo algo malo, investigamos, y la investigación nos ha dado ideas.

—¿Eh?— Jaejoong miró a Yunho—. ¿Puedes traducir?

—Es que verás…

—Sabía que estabas haciendo algo turbio— intervino Yoochun—. Y eres mi _Soulmate_. Te quejas de que yo te guardo secretos pero tú haces lo mismo. Pero como yo soy más listo, recluté a Changmin y decidimos investigar qué era lo que hacías tanto tiempo en el ordenador.

Mientras Jaejoong fruncía el ceño, los otros tres guardaron silencio, esperando que se diese cuenta de lo que hablaban. Junsu estaba a punto de ahogarse de lo mucho que se reía.

Al ver que no iba a intervenir, Yunho continuó con el relato.

—Yoochun empezó a leer _Pasión de Vegetales_ por curiosidad. Changmin porque estaba seguro de que necesitabais ser controlados y yo… porque es mi deber como líder proteger vuestras mentes influenciables y asegurarme de que no leéis nada que os pueda dejar traumatizados. Junsu de vez en cuando preguntaba de qué iba y esas cosas— Jaejoong siguió escuchando con una actitud impasible. Junsu terminó por escurrirse de la silla al fin, tal y como habían estado esperando desde hacía un rato—. Y bueno… ya que estamos siendo sinceros… nosotros terminamos…

—Enganchados a la historia. ¡Es que es genial!— Yoochun dio un pequeño salto en su silla—. ¡Me encanta la parte en la que Yoochun y Jaejoong van al cine y se cruzan con Junsu y Changmin en el pueblo y Jaejoong y Changmin empiezan a pelearse mientras que Junsu y yo metemos cizaña!

—Y leer esa historia os ha dado… ideas— adivinó Jaejoong. Su mirada se clavó en Junsu y frunció los labios.

—Uhm… sí— admitió Yunho ruborizándose—. Changmin estaba celoso de que tú y yo hubiésemos tenido sexo primero, por eso ha estado raro. Pero ya le he dicho yo que lo adoramos y que no tiene que preocuparse por esas cosas, Boojae.

—Así que ahora queréis que esta casa se convierta en una orgía perpetua.

—No te atrevas a negar que tú no lo tenías en mente desde hace años— advirtió Changmin.

—¿Y Junsu no ha leído nada? ¿No ha participado en vuestra conspiración?— la risa de Junsu fue más estruendosa que nunca. Jaejoong supo, por como Changmin entrecerró los ojos, que su adorado _maknae_ ya se había olido que algo no terminaba de encajar en todo esto.

—No. Ya sabes cómo es Junsu, estas cosas no le interesan en lo más mínimo.

Jaejoong se cubrió el rostro con las manos y contó hasta diez. Trató con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de evitar el impulso de ponerse a gritar, porque sus vecinos no tenían culpa de que sus compañeros de piso fuesen todos tontos del culo.

—Yunho— dijo, sin apartar las manos de su cara y con el tono de voz serio que demostraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Has hablado con Leeteuk últimamente? ¿Con Heechul?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Hablé el otro día con Kangin.

—¿Y no te contó nada especial?— preguntó de nuevo, mirándolo por un hueco entre sus dedos.

—¡HIJOS DE PUTA!— gritó Changmin levantándose. Jaejoong lo detuvo en su camino hacia Junsu, que a duras penas se había arrastrado hasta la puerta de la cocina sin que ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta—. ¡PERO ES QUE SERÉIS HIJOS PUTA!

—Changmin, siéntate— ordenó Jaejoong. Tuvieron una pequeña batalla de miradas, y Changmin pareció aceptar por el momento el curso de acción que trataban de imponerle, volviendo a sentarse en su silla—. ¿Qué dijo Kangin, Yunho?

—Uhm… ¿Qué Heechul estaba mosqueado con Eunhyuk porque le había enseñado una página de fans en la que Heechul era una tía con polla?

—¿Y no te paraste a pensar que era una enorme casualidad que yo estuviese leyendo algo similar?

—Boojae… tú eres tú…

—Nos esperamos cualquier cosa de ti, _hyung_ — espetó Changmin con sorna.

—Junsu fue el que me recomendó _Pasión de Vegetales_ — confesó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me dijo que era divertida y graciosa. Que a él le había encantado.

—Espera, espera, espera…— pidió Yoochun, mirando con ojos asesinos a Junsu—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Junsu nos ha manipulado a todos para que leyésemos un puto fanfic?

—Creo que sus intenciones tras la lectura se acercaban más a las orgías, pero sí, es una buena forma de resumirlo.

—¡¡¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!!!

Jaejoong no pudo detener ni a Yoochun ni a Yunho. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Los dejó abalanzarse sobre la masa que temblaba de la risa y que hiciesen con él lo que quisiesen. No iba a ser nada que Junsu no disfrutase. Además, él tenía otros temas a los que prestar atención.

—Así que nuestro pequeño Changminnie estaba celoso— canturreó burlón—. Y como los niños de cuatro años, soluciona sus problemas peleándose con la persona que le gusta.

La situación era tan ridícula que no pudo evitar echarse a reír. No fue consciente del momento en el que Changmin se había levantado, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaban empujando contra la encimera y un cuerpo más musculoso y masculino que el suyo le impedía moverse.

—Menos mal que tus tres años mentales juegan a mi favor— Changmin obligó a Jaejoong a mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero ahora puedo portarme como un adulto ¿verdad? Y no vas a pasarte una semana sin hablarme pensando que es una venganza de críos— acercó los labios a la oreja de Jaejoong, que de pronto, empezó a sentirse acalorado. Era una cocina demasiado pequeña para cinco hombres adultos. Tenía que ser eso. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el ruido en la casa había desaparecido y los otros tres los observaban con ojos como platos (y en el caso de Junsu una sonrisa enorme de quién consigue lo que se propone). Estaban demasiado ocupados—. ¿Te has parado a contarlas? Las veces que tienes sexo en la historia— murmuró en una voz ronca y grave que debería haber estado consagrada a narrar pornografía. O eso pensó Jaejoong—. Cinco escenas de sexo con Yunho y cuatro conmigo— explicó Changmin, dejando que su sonrisa “estoy de caza” volviese a adornar su expresión. Las rodillas de Jaejoong temblaron—. Me debes una.

Y justo cuando posaba los labios en el cuello de Jaejoong, la puerta principal se abrió y Junsu, demostrando que a pesar de sus bromas seguía conservando un mínimo sentido de la responsabilidad, dio dos zancadas para separarlos antes de que los managers se enterasen.

 

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

 

Su plan había sido perfecto, su Sirviente había perdido la apuesta, y ahora iba a tener tanto sexo como sus hormonas pudiesen soportar. La vida le sonreía, les iba bien, y los adoraba. Junto con su familia y Hyukjae, eran lo mejor de este mundo.

Iba a disfrutarlos como se merecían. Que de todas formas, la culpa era toda de Jaejoong. Si hubiese sido más directo y claro con sus deseos habrían llegado al mismo punto y Junsu no se tendría que haber molestado en crear una apuesta tonta, manipularlos y fingir que no estaba enterado de nada durante semanas.

Pero bueno. Objetivo alcanzado. Las represalias tampoco habían sido nada del otro mundo. Podía vivir siendo el pasivo durante un par de semanas. Ya tendría tiempo después para cambiar de papel.

Era una maravilla que ni el Karma pudiese resistirse a su sonrisa de niño bueno.


End file.
